


Moonlight Shadow

by ScarletSky153



Series: The Capiano Clan [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adoption, Alternate Reality, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts First Year, Italian Mafia, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Severitus, Slow Build, Slytherin Harry, WIP
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSky153/pseuds/ScarletSky153
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ditinggal di sebuah gang gelap pada umur empat tahun, Harry Potter ditemukan oleh Pemimpin tertinggi Mafia di Eropa dan diadopsi sebagai satu-satunya pewaris. Dibesarkan dengan cara yang tidak diprediksi oleh Albus Dumbledore, Harry kembali ke Dunia Sihir untuk memulai petualangannya di Hogwarts, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang kepala sekolah mengatur hidupnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Manipulative!Dumbledore, pairing akan terjadi dalam waktu yang lama karena mereka masih tahun pertama, slow-building, OCs, slow-updated.

**Prologue**

Harry Potter, bocah berusia empat tahun, baru saja ditinggal oleh satu-satunya orang yang ia sebut ‘keluarga’. Ditinggal begitu saja di sebuah gang gelap di tengah malam. Bocah dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahinya itu meringkuk, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kumuh di belakangnya. Mencoba menahan udara dingin kota London yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya hanya dengan kehangatan tubuhnya dan sehelai kain tipis yang merupakan pakaiannya.

Ia tidak tahu pukul berapa sekarang; di mana ia berada; mengapa ia berada di sini. Yang ia ingat adalah ketidak-sengajaannya memecahkan vas kesayangan Bibi Petunia tadi sore, lalu teriakan-teriakan dan tamparan yang ia terima dari bibinya. Tak lama setelah ia dilempar ke dalam kamarnya yang merupakan lemari di bawah tangga, pamannya pulang dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat amannya, memukuli dan menendangnya. Yang ia ingat hanya rasa sakit dan bisikan-bisikan yang ia keluarkan, memohon ampun dan meminta agar pamannya berhenti.

Segera setelah pamannya berhenti, penglihatannya menjadi samar dan ia ingat diseret paksa ke dalam mobil yang membawanya ke sini. Lalu ia dilempar begitu saja ke dalam gang gelap dan kumuh ini. Sendirian.

Ah, untuk merangkak mencari tempat aman dan duduk saja sudah menguras tenaganya. Yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang adalah menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya. Mencoba menahan udara dingin di bulan Februari kota London.

Air mata meleleh di pipinya. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menunggu…

.

.

Makarov Capiano menghela nafas.

Malam ini benar-benar malam yang panjang. Lagi-lagi, ia terpaksa turun tangan dalam usaha penangkapan beberapa orang yang membahayakan keluarga dan ‘bisnis’nya.

Menaruh kembali pistolnya, ia meraih _walkie talkie-_ nya dan menghubungi Alfonso Greengrass, seorang tangan kanannya, orang kepercayaannya. Setelah para penjaga meringkus apapun yang tersisa dari para penghianat itu, Makarov berjalan keluar dari gang gelap tersebut. Tapi ia berhenti ketika telinga sensitifnya menangkap suara di ujung gang. Berhati-hati untuk tidak menginjak darah, Makarov mengeluarkan pistolnya, bersiaga untuk penyerangan lain.

Tapi, yang ia temukan hanya sosok anak laki-laki yang duduk meringkuk di sudut gelap, begitu kecil dibandingkan dengan dunia disekitarnya.

Was-was, ia berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Hatinya terasa sakit. Sosok itu terlihat mirip seperti anaknya…

Andai Andre masih ada, ia pasti sudah sebesar anak laki-laki itu.

Mengetahui bahwa gerakannya bisa membuat anak itu ketakutan, Makarov berjalan perlahan. Tapi sayangnya, anak tersebut bisa mendengar, atau mungkin merasakan pria berumur tiga puluhan itu mendekat. Mengangkat kepalanya cepat, sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau cemerlanglah yang dilihat oleh Makarov. Menahan nafas mengingat bagaimana miripnya bentuk mata anaknya dengan anak itu, Makarov memasukan kembali pistolnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

“Aku tidak akan mencelakakanmu,” bisik pria Italia itu.

Mata itu menatapnya intens, memperhitungkan kemungkinan yang ada. Dalam hati Makarvo memuji anak itu, karena jarang ada anak seusianya yang bisa berfikir seperti itu. Tapi mungkin, apabila apa yang ia prediksikan benar mengenai keadaan anak itu sebelumnya, Makarov bisa mengerti mengapa anak itu mempunyai mata para ‘ _survivor’_ di usia semuda itu.

Kemungkinan anak itu sukses menjadi pewarisnya cukup besar.

Makarov mendadak berhenti, terkejut oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Sejak kematian anak dan istrinya di sebuah insiden sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan, _paperwork_ yang harus dilihat, dan pertemuan-pertemuan yang harus dihadiri. Belum lagi beberapa penyerangan yang terjadi dan ia sendiri turun tangan.

Mungkin, mungkin mengadopsi anak itu akan membuat Makarov berhenti berdiam di masa lalu dan meneruskan hidupnya.

Berjalan lebih cepat dan berlutut di depan bocah yang terlihat seperti umur tiga tahun itu, Makarov perlahan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling bahu mungil yang menggigil karena dingin. Sentuhan itu membuat bocah di tangannya tersentak, tapi Makarov bisa merasakannya memaksakan tubuhnya untuk relaks. Tersenyum, ia mengelus rambut berwarna hitam itu dan berbisik di telingannya.

“ _Everything’s fine_ ,” ia berkata, perlahan membawa anak itu ke sebuah pelukan dan berdiri. “Kau sudah aman sekarang.”

Merasakan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban yang ia dapatkan, ia berjalan perlahan menjauhi gang itu dan tetap memeluk erat anak laki-laki yang terlalu mirip dengan anaknya. Ia mengangguk kepada Al, dan memasuki mobil yang sudah disiapkan. Tetap mengelus rambut itu, Makarov memposisikan anak laki-laki itu di dekapannya agar bisa beristirahat lebih nyaman di pangkuannya.

“Hei,” ia berbisik, dan kepala itu terangkat. Sepasang bola mata hijau cerah menatapnya lurus, takut-takut. “Hei, siapa namamu?”

“Harry,” anak itu akhirnya berbisik, tangan mungilnya memegang erat kemeja yang dipakai Makarov. “Harry Potter.”

Untuk pertama kalinya selama berbulan-bulan, Makarov Capiano tersenyum tulus, lembut. “ _Welcome to the family_ , Harry.”

**TBC**


	2. The Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ditinggal di sebuah gang gelap pada umur empat tahun, Harry Potter ditemukan oleh Pemimpin tertinggi Mafia di Eropa dan diadopsi sebagai satu-satunya pewaris. Dibesarkan dengan cara yang tidak diprediksikan oleh Albus Dumbledore, Harry kembali ke Dunia Sihir untuk memulai petualangannya di Hogwarts, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang kepala sekolah mengatur hidupnya.

**Capiano Mansion**

**Friday, 31 st of October 1987**

Harry Potter menghela nafas dan mengerjapkan matanya lelah.

Menggerutu mengenai betapa kejamnya ayah dan ‘paman’nya dalam melatihnya, Harry kembali duduk dan meraih handuk yang tergantung di lemari-nya. Berjalan lesu ke arah pintu lain yang berada di kamarnya, ia menutupnya tapi tidak menguncinya; pengalaman yang mengajarkannya. Lagi pula, siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau rumah mereka tidak akan diserang saat ia sedang mandi?

Menggumamkan lagu ‘Ignorance’-nya Paramore, Harry menyalakan keran dan mandi dengan air hangat. Pas untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya setelah ia benar-benar di’habisi’ oleh Al, yang empat tahun ini sudah ia pikir sebagai pamannya sendiri, tapi paman yang benar-benar beda dari Vernon.

Mengingat hal itu, entah mengapa Harry menggigil.

‘ _Tidak,’_ ia bergumam, menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding  dan membiarkan air membasuhi tubuh munglinya. ‘ _Kau sudah jauh dari mereka.  Kau sudah aman dari mereka. Kau punya Makarov sebagai ayah yang benar-benar menyayangimu, Al sebagai pamanmu yang galak tapi tetap menyenangkan, dan seluruh anggota Klan Capiano sebagai keluargamu.’_

Ia mengulang-ulang pikirannya, membuatnya mantra agar terlepas dari _flashback_ masa lalunya. Tapi tetap saja… andaikan malam itu Makarov tidak memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang dan mengadopsinya, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Harry.

Mengingat itu, Harry tersenyum. Setelah menemukannya, ayahnya membawanya pulang, dan langsung merawatnya dengan dokter keluarga yang sudah sangat dipercaya oleh ketua Mafia Eropa itu. Seminggu penuh ia koma, atau lebih tepatnya ia tertidur untuk membiarkan sihirnya ‘membetulkan’ tubuhnya. Biasanya, ketika ia mendapat hukuman dari paman dan bibinya, ia hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk beristirahat dan membiarkan sihirnya merawat dan membetulkan setiap tulang yang patah, menghilangkan setiap lebam di tubuhnya. Dan pada waktu itu, pada akhirnya ia mendapat kesempatan untuk beristirahat, sihirnya bekerja. Tapi walau begitu, hanya ayahnya yang tahu tenang ‘keanehannya’, walau Makarov memaksa bahwa itu bukan keanehan, tapi sebuah ‘ _gift’._

Ia ingat setiap percakapan kedua paman dan bibinya, mengenai mengapa selama ini ia disebut ‘ _freak’_ atau ‘ _boy’._ Mungkin mereka tidak akan percaya, atau mungkin mereka merasa aman karena tidak mungkin bocah berusia empat tahun mengerti mengenai apapun yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi tidak, Harry mempunyai ingatan fotografis, yang berarti sejak ia bisa mengerti hal-hal yang ada di sekelilingnya, ia akan mengingatnya.

Setelahnya, ia tahu kedua orangtuanya tidak meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil karena mabuk seperti apa yang bibinya selalu bicarakan, tapi karena dibunuh. Walau alasannya tidak pernah ia ketahui. Ia tahu ia selamat, dan hanya mendapatkan bekas luka sambaran kilat di dahinya. Ia tahu, karena ia selalu memimpikan hal itu, walau frekuensi mimpi buruknya berkurang sejak ia tinggal di Capiano Manor.

Makarov selalu bertanya, apakah ia ingin menutup atau menghilangkan luka di dahinya dengan operasi plastik, tapi Harry selalu menolak. Entah mengapa, ia selalu merasa bahwa bekas luka itu akan membuatnya istimewa atau kutukan, tergantung dari sisi mana ia melihatnya. Tapi ia sering menutupi bekas luka yang mungkin suatu saat akan menjadi ciri khasnya, karena saat dalam keadaan menyamar, kadang menutupi bekas luka lebih efisien daripada mengganti model rambut; banyak orang yang mempunyai luka tersendiri yang menjadi ciri khas... makin sedikir orang yang mengetahui tentang lukanya makin sedikit orang yang mengenalnya.

Menghela nafas, Harry meraih shampo dan mulai membasuh rambutnya yang sekarang panjang sebahu. Ternyata, apabila rambutnya dipanjangkan, tidak akan seberantakan yang biasanya. Harry tersenyum mengingat ayahnya selalu berusaha merapihkan rambutnya saat mereka akan pergi _meeting_ dengan beberapa orang penting.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang _meeting…_

Harry melirik bekas luka panjang di lengan kirinya. Ia menghela nafas, mengingat dari mana ia mendapat bekas luka ini. Tahun lalu, pada saat ia, ayahnya dan Al pergi makan-makan di sebuah restoran, tepat pada saat mereka akan  pulang, lima orang menyerang mereka.

Makarov langsung menyembunyikan Harry di belakang punggungnya, mengeluarkan pistolnya sementara Al membelakangi Harry, pistol siaga. Harry sendiri mengeluarkan _dagger_ -nya, bersiap. Ia mungkin memang belum lihai menggunakan pistol, tapi entah mengapa dengan pisau ia alami. Matanya siaga, karena ini memang bukan penyerangan pertama. Tapi dulu ada dua penjaga di dekat mereka dan mobil mereka langsung datang dan Harry langsung ‘dilempar’ ke dalam mobil, memperhatikan ayahnya melawan para penyerang mereka. Setelah itu, Harry langsung menghadap ayahnya dan meminta agar pelajarannya tentang _hand-in-hand combat, knife_ dan _dagger_ juga pistol diperbanyak.

Pada saat itu, hanya mereka bertiga. Lima orang langsung menyerang mereka, dan entah bagaimana caranya Harry terpisah sedikit dari mereka dan satu orang maju, meraih lengannya. Harry langsung menyerang orang itu, melayangkan pukulan ke wajah dan memutar pisaunya, melukai lengan yang menyeretnya. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak melihat orang tersebut mengeluarkan pisaunya dan luka di lengannya sekarang adalah hasil dari kecerobohannya waktu itu.

Ayahnya, yang melihat dengan wajah horror anaknya terkena sayatan panjang dan dalam di lengannya, langsung menembak orang yang melukai anaknya tepat di kepala, dan langsung berlari ke arahnya, musuh lain _sabodo._ Al, yang membereskan sisa dari penyerang mereka, langsung meraih _walkie talkie-_ nya dan meminta bala bantuan juga mobil untuk mengangkut mereka.

Harry, yang berusaha untuk menenangkan ayahnya yang sudah histeris melihat darah mengucur deras dari lengannya, langsung memeluknya dan membiarkannya dibawa ke dalam mobil dan langsung menghentikan darahnya.

Makarov langsung melarang Harry keluar rumah selama sebulan penuh, atau kalaupun ia ingin keluar minimal ada satu penjaga Moon atau malahan Shadow menemaninya. Harry, yang masih lemah karena kekurangan darah, hanya mengangguk. Setelahnya, latihannya dalam menjaga diri langsung bertambah dua kali lipat. Bukannya Harry protes atau apa, tapi ia mengerti mengapa ayahnya melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin mengadakan pemakaman untuk anaknya dua kali… cukuplah untuk anak pertamanya.

Mengingat hal itu, Harry tersenyum sedih. Kematian Andre mirip dengan kecelakaan yang ia dapatkan waktu itu. Mereka diserang ketika penjaga sedang lengah. Tapi, pada saat itu, Andre masih belum bisa menggunakan senjata dengan efektif dan penyerang mereka lebih banyak.

Seharusnya tidak ada orang tua yang mengubur anaknya sendiri. Tapi Makarov iya, dan lagi kematian anaknya terjadi di depan matanya sendiri. Sebanyak apapun pengalaman Makarov di lapangan, sebanyak apapun ia melihat kematian, melihat kematian anaknya sendiri tentu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Membasuh sisa-sisa sabun dari tubuhnya, Harry mematikan keran air dan meraih handuk, mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih bajunya, tepat ketika seseorang mendobrak pintunya.

Dengan cepat Harry meraih _dagger_ -nya, tapi langsung rileks setelah ia mendengar suara khas ayahnya.

“Harry!”

Dengan cepat meraih kaos berwarna hitam dan memakainya, Harry meraih celananya tepat ketika Makarov membuka pintu kamar mandi.

“Dad!” Harry berteriak kesal, dengan cepat meraih resleting celananya. “Kalau ada orang di kamar mandi, ketuk dulu!”

Tapi ayahnya hanya menyeringai. Terlepas dari reputasinya sebagai ketua Mafia Eropa yang ditakuti dan dihormati, Harry berhasil melihat sosok lain Makarov. Dan Harry merasa senang menjadi orang yang bisa melihatnya.

“Oh Harry, jangan malu!” balas ayahnya, menghindar pisau yang melayang ke arahnya dan menancap ke dinding di belakangnya. “Jangan lempar-lempar pisau di kamar mandi!” teriaknya, berkacak pinggang menatap anaknya gusar.

Harry hanya menggerutu dan meraih pisotlnya, menaruhnya di tempat tersembunyi. Ia lalu meraih dua pisanya dan ditaruh di sepatu bootnya, masing-masing satu. Lalu satu pisau panjang ia taruh di punggung, dan ia meraih handuk dan mengeringkan rambutnya. “Dad sendiri sembarangan masuk kamar mandi,” balasnya gusar, tapi ia berbalik juga. “Jadi-?”

“Ayo, nanti kita telat!” jawab Makarov, menyender di dinding melihat anaknya menggantung handuk di balik pintu. Tersenyum melihat muka anaknya yang masih cemberut, Makarov mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambutnya lembut. “ _Come on, son._ Masih ada hal yang harus kita lakukan sebelum berangkat.”

Harry tersenyum cerah. Setiap mendengar ayahnya memanggilnya _son,_ Harry benar-benar merasa bahwa ia adalah anak dari Makarov Capiano. Walaupun ia mempunyai nama Harry Potter, nama Harry Capiano terkenal di penjuru Eropa sebagai anak dan pewaris dari ‘King Mafia’ itu sendiri, membuatnya menjadi ‘Mafia Prince’. Tentunya terkenal di dua dunia, dunia ‘depan’ dan ‘belakang’, walau di dunia ‘depan’ ia terkenal karena menjadi pewaris _Capiano Ink_.

“ _I’m ready dad!”_

Mencabut pisau dari dinding, Makarov mengembalikannya kepada anaknya, yang langsung menghilang di balik lengannya. Harry mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya, dan mengikuti ayahnya keluar kamar.

Di ruang keluarga, sudah menunggu Alfonso Greengrass. Pria yang berada di akhir dua puluhan itu mempunyai rambut pendek cepak berwarna hitam kecokelatan, dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan wajah khas bangsawan. Matanya yang berwarna abu gelap mencerminkan banyaknya pengalaman yang ia punya. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan ramping, ia pintar mengelak dari musuhnya pada saat pertempuran, dan mempunyai reflek yang bagus, dan lagi kekuatannya tidak diragukan. Menatap mereka berdua yang sedang memasuki ruangan, Al berdiri dan menyambut mereka, senyum di wajahnya.

Satu lagi hal yang bisa Harry lihat hampir setiap hari, tapi hal yang sangat langka muncul di publik.

“Harry! Akhirnya kau beres juga,” sapa Al, menepuk pundak Harry dan menyeringai pada bos-nya. “Hey, Makarov, sepertinya kau selamat dari serangan pisau Harry lagi, eh?”

Gumaman kesal Makarov menjadi jawabannya.

Menyeringai, Al menyeret Harry ke sofa dan menyuruhnya duduk. Ia lalu melempar satu map.

“Bacalah, lalu hafalkan.”

Menatap pamannya dengan pandangan bertanya, Harry membuka map tersebut. Tersenyum melihat apa yang berada di dalamnya, ia mengangguk dan membacanya dengan seksama, membiarkan otaknya menghafalkan kata per kata dan menganalisanya.

“Oke,” katanya setelah membacanya sekali. Terima kasih kepada kemampuan fotografis-nya, ia bisa langsung mengingat hal dalam sekali lihat dan baca, membuat sekolahnya menjadi jauh lebih cepat.

Yang berada di map adalah rincian keamanan di gedung yang akan mereka masuki, kalau-kalau ada serangan yang terjadi, Harry setidaknya sudah mengetahui jalur keluar dari gedung dan bersiap menghadapi segala kemungkinan.

Makarov langsung berada di samping anaknya dan membantunya berdiri, lalu memeluk pundaknya erat. Selalu, setiap kali mereka menghadiri acara resmi yang dipublikasikan ke publik, rasa takut melandanya, karena kemungkinan mereka diserang lebih besar. Tapi ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, karena anakya telah dilatih oleh yang terbaik, dan sudah siap membela dirinya sendiri.

Menghela nafas, Harry membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh ayahnya ke dalam mobil, di mana ia duduk di sebelahnya dan Al di depan, menyetir. Selama perjalanan, Harry memperhatikan sekitar sampai mereka sampai di sebuah gedung.

“Siap?”

Harry mengangguk, tersenyum.

Mereka berdua keluar, dan langsung menghadapi para reporter yang berusaha mewawancarai mereka. Berjalan cepat di sebelah ayahnya, Harry memasang wajah stoic, topeng yang ia pakai di depan umum. Mereka akhirnya memasuki gedung, dan langsung naik ke lantai di mana acara akan di mulai.

Kali ini, mereka akan menghadiri pesta Halloween yang diadakan oleh perusahaan besar lainnya, dan sebagai salah satu perusahaan terkaya di Eropa –usaha yang tidak illegal, tentunya-, Makarov diundang dan kali ini ia memutuskan untuk membawa Harry dan Al, mengingat Harry sudah mencapai umur delapan tahun dan sudah bisa membela dirinya sendiri kala-kalau diserang. Belum lagi Harry sudah menghafalkan jalan aman dan jalan keluar dari gedung ini.

Meremas pundak anaknya sekali lagi, ia melepaskannya dan memasuki ruangan, membalas sapaan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Harry tersenyum, walau senyum yang ia tampilkan adalah senyum dingin yang tentunya tidak mencapai matanya. Ia melihat dan memperhatikan ruangan dengan seksama, melihat-lihat kalaupun ada ancaman bahaya, atau orang-orang yang berperilaku membahayakan dan mencurigakan.

Memaksakan dirinya relaks, Harry berdiri di sebelah ayahnya, saat kemudian matanya menangkap sosok seusianya yang berdiri di dalam bayangan, memperhatikan sekitar, berperilaku seolah ia bukan bagian dari para tamu, melainkan seseorang yang mengawasi mereka.

Entah kenapa Harry langsung tertarik dengan anak lak-laki itu,  dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, mata itu terlihat terkejut sedikit, tapi kemudian berubah jadi cerah. Kenapa-?

Harry berbalik menatap ayahnya. “Ayah, bolehkah aku, ah, mengambil minum?”

Makarov menatap anaknya curiga, tapi melihat mata emerald itu mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia akan menceritakan hal itu nanti, dan akhirnya ia mengangguk. Harry tersenyum sedikit kepada orang-orang yang sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju sosok anak laki-laki, yang sekarang berada di dekat meja minumam. Tersenyum, Harry mengambil minuman, dan dengan gaya kasual menyender di dinding di sebelahnya.

“Hey,”

Harry berbalik, dan menatap anak itu. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi sedikit daripada Harry, kulitnya kecokelatan tapi cocok untuknya, matanya cerah ketika menatapnya, bukan berbayang seperti yang Harry lihat sebelum mata itu menatapnya. Rambutnya pendek cepak, mengingatkannya akan Al, tapi rambut itu kecokelatan. Kedua tangannya di lipat di dada, dan ia menyender ke dinding, menatap Harry.

Harry tersenyum. “Hey,” ia mengulurkan tangannya. “Harry Capiano.”

Anak itu menatapnya dengan penuh perhitungan, lalu menyambut tangannya. “Blaise Zabini.”

‘ _Ah, keluarga Zabini,’_ batin Harry. Keluarga Zabini terkenal dengan perusahaannya di bidang Wine, dan wine mereka terkenal di seluruh Eropa, salah satu yang benar-benar berkualitas.

“Senang bertemu denganmu, Mr. Zabini.” Kata Harry, menatap Blaise.

Zabini tersenyum, “ _The pleasure is mine, Mr. Capiano… or Mr. Potter?”_

Harry membeku sejenak. _What the-?_

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan,” sanggah Harry, mencoba mengatur suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Yang mengetahui naam aslinya hanya ayahnya, bahkan  Al pun tidak tahu. Tapi ini…

“Tenang,” gumam Zabini, meraih minumnya. “Keluargaku mengenal keluarga Potter sejak lama, tentu saja aku tahu kau.”

Harry menghela nafas. Nanti ia akan melakukan penelitian mengenai keluarga Zabini, mengenai mengapa mereka bisa mengenal keluarga Potter. Untuk sekarang… “Panggil saja Harry.”

“ _If only you call me Blaise.”_

“Oke, Blaise.” Harry tersenyum. Mereka berdua lalu berbincang-bincang mengenai keluarga mereka, atau apapun. Tapi Harry memperhatikan gerak-gerik Za- Blaise di depannya. Jelas-jelas anak laki-laki itu menahan sesuatu… tapi mereka berdua baru bertemu sekarang, dan walaupun Blaise mengetahui keluarganya, Harry tidak.

Tiba-tiba, terdapat sosok di belakangnya. Harry berbalik, dan langsung berhadapan dengan Al. Ia tersenyum, “Hey, Al.”

Al mengangguk, tapi pandangannya terkunci kepada orang yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan Harry. Harry menatap mereka berdua, bingung.

Blaise kemudian seolah-olah mengerti sesuatu, lalu menaruh gelasnya di meja. “Saya permisi, Harry, Mr. Greengrass.”

Harry mengangguk. “Sampai bertemu lagi,” ia berkata, walau ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Untuk ini, Blaise tersenyum misterius. “Sampai bertemu tiga tahun lagi, Harry Potter.”

Harry merasakan Al membeku di belakangnya, dan ia merutuki mulut Blaise yang membuka rahasianya. Tapi, sebelum kedua anggota Capiano itu bersuara, Blaise sudah menghilang di kerumunan.

Al menatapnya lama, lalu meraih lengannya. “Ayo, Harry. Kita bertemu dengan ayahmu. Ada… ah, masalah di Manor.”

Harry mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Makarov, dan Al membisikan sesuatu kepada ayahnya sementara Harry berfikir mengenai percakapannya dengan Blaise. Apa maksudnya mereka akan bertemu tiga tahun lagi? Mengapa Al bereaksi seperti itu saat mendengar nama aslinya?

Saking seriusnya ia berfikir, ia sampai tidak menyadari kalau ayahnya sudah berada di depannya, menatapnya cemas.

Harry mendongkak, dan mengeluarkan senyumnya untuk meyakinkan ayahnya kalau ia baik-baik saja.

“Ayo, nak.”

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar ruangan dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat keluar terdekat, tergesa-gesa memasuki lift, dan ketika sudah mencapai lantai dasar Harry diseret untuk masuk mobil, dengan Al di depannya dan Makarov di belakangnya, dan penjaga di sekitar mereka.

Uh-oh, tidak bagus sama sekali.

Harry menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin ada orang yang nekat menyerang rumah mereka, dengan mereka tidak ada apalagi saat mereka masih ada. Tapi sepertinya ia salah, karena sudah dua kali rumah mereka dimasuki musuh dan sudah dua kali Harry keluar melalui lorong rahasia di rumah mereka.

Dan sekarang, dengan seseorang menyerang rumah saat mereka sedang tidak ada…

Ia menelan ludah susah payah, percakapannya dengan Blaise terkunci di belakang otaknya. Sekarang, yang paling penting adalah bagaimana cara mereka untuk melawan penyerang yang masuk rumah mereka saat mereka sedang tidak ada.

Makarov melirik anaknya yang sedari tadi duduk diam. Ia menghela nafas; entah mengapa ada saja yang terjadi di hari yang biasa. Tapi, untuk mereka yang bekerja di dunia gelap seperti Mafia, mungkin tidak ada kata ‘biasa’.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk anaknya dari samping. Pada awalnya, ia melihat Harry sebagai pengganti Andre. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, ia melihat Harry sebagai ‘Harry’, anak lelaki pendiam tapi observan, pemalu tapi apabila sudah diberi kesempatan akan menjadi pemimpin yang hebat, mempunyai selera humor dan pikiran yang cerdik tapi juga licik.

Ia merasakan anaknya relaks di pelukannya, dan ia berbisik di telinganya, meyakinkannya.

“Segalanya akan selesai, dan kita bisa melanjutkan pesta di rumah dengan yang lain,” gumam Makarov, mengacak rambut Harry.

Akhirnya Harry tersenyum.

* * *

Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Malam ini benar-benar melelahkan. Penyusup mereka berjumlah lebih dari satu lusin. Mungkin dua. Atau tiga. Harry tidak menghitung dengan cermat, yang pasti semua penjaga yang sedang gilir hampir setengahnya terluka, dan ia sendiri terkena sayatan di bahunya, _lagi._ Walau begitu, ia berhasil mengalahkan lima orang, dan tiga diantaranya tidak terlalu beruntung.

Harry menutup matanya sementara ayahnya menginterograsi para penyusup yang masih hidup, ataupun yang terluka parah. Mungkin masih sekitar satu jam lagi ayahnya akan keluar, dan Harry menggunakan waktu yang ia punya untuk tidur.

Membuka matanya cepat pada saat ia merasakan seseorang mengguncang bahunya, Harry langsung mengeluarkan pisaunya dan hampir menebas leher orang itu, andai orang itu tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindar dan menangkap tangan Harry. Salah satu keunggulannya adalah reflek dan gerakannya yang cepat. Harry membuka mata, dan dilihatnya Al memegang tangannya, matanya mencerminkan kebanggaan.

Harry tersenyum.

“Hey Al, kau menakutiku.”

Al menurunkan tangannya dan mendengus. “Kupikir sangat sedikit hal-hal yang membuatmu takut, bocah.”

Harry menyeringai, lalu menyarungkan kembali pisaunya. “Ada apa?”

“Makan malam.”

Harry mendengus. “Ini baru, jam berapa sekarang? Ah, baru dua jam setelah penyerangan besar-besaran dan kau datang membangunkanku untuk makam malam.” Ia menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepalanya. “Kasual sekali,”

Al mendengus, membantu Harry berdiri, mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak melukai bahunya yang terluka. “Ayo, bocah. Mungkin ini sudah malam, tapi jadual makan malam kita diusik oleh para penyerang itu, setidaknya setelah semua beres kita bisa melanjutkan makan malam, _no?”_

Harry tertawa mendengar selera humor Al yang… khas Al. mengangguk, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke arah ruang makan, di mana Makarov sedang berdiri dan berbincang dengan Vane dan Kim, dua anggota Shadow, penjaga dengan rengking tertinggi di keluarga mereka.

“Hey V, Kim!”

Mereka berdua berbalik, dan tersenyum letih. “Hey Har! _Rough night, hu?”_

Harry hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu meraih kursi dan duduk, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja makan. “ _Yeah, a rough one.”_

Kim tersenyum. Bagi Harry, Kim sudah seperti kakak perempuannya, sedangkan Vane kakak laki-lakinya. Mereka berdualah yang paling dekat dengan Harry di antara para penjaga lainnya, dan juga usia mereka berdua bisa membuat mereka benar-benar kakak Harry.

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi di seberang Harry, lalu Al duduk di sebelah Harry dan Makarov di sebelah yang lain. Lalu mereka makan dalam diam, sekali-sekali Harry melirik ke arah ayahnya. Malam ini benar-benar… melelahkan. Mereka berhasil menangkap sepuluh orang lebih, sisanya mengalami nasib tidak menyenangkan. Mayat-mayat yang ada di sekitar rumah dan beberapa yang sudah masuk sudah berhasil di singkirkan, dan seperti khas ayahnya, akan kembali dikirimkan kepada markas penyerang mereka. Sebagai pertanda untuk tidak macam-macam terhadap keluarga Capiano.

Harry menatap ayahnya, lalu menatap Kim dan Vane. Sepertinya ada yang mereka rahasiakan…

“Jadi dad, apa yang mereka incar sekarang?”

Keempat orang dewasa saling menatap, berkomunikasi dalam diam. Harry menghela nafas. Kalau tidak boleh, ya sudahlah, tidak usah.

“Kalau aku tidak boleh tahu, ya sudah.” Katanya, menaikan bahunya tanda tak peduli. Sebenarnya ia peduli… tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mengusik kalau itu bukan urusannya. Mungkin ada alasan yang baik di balik itu, hm? Lagi pula, ia baru berumur delapan tahun.

Al menatap sahabatnya dan kedua orang yang ia percaya. Ada hal yang harus ia bicarakan kepada mereka berdua… dan mengingat umur Harry sudah delapan tahun, mereka tinggal mempunyai waktu tiga tahun sebelum Harry pergi ke Hogwarts dan menghadapi takdirnya. Segera, ia harus membicarakan ini. Awalnya ia curiga mengenai jati diri Harry, tapi kemunculan pewaris keluarga Zabini yang di luar dugaan dan pengenalannya dengan Harry membuatnya yakin tentang jadi diri orang yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri itu, dan harus mempercepat ‘pengenalan’ mengenai dunia sihir dan juga mengenai status Harry sebagai ‘boy-who-lived’ dan satu-satunya keluarga Potter yang tersisa, membuatnya mewarisi segala kekayaan keluarga tua itu.

“Hm, ada yang ingin kubicarakan.” Al berkata, membuat keempat kepala yang berada di ruangan menatapnya.

“Ya?”

Tapi ia menghela nafas. Ia melirik jam dinding, pukul sembilan. Penyerangan terjadi pukul lima tadi. Walau sekarang bisa dibilang masih belum malam, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah terlalu lelah.

“Tapi sepertinya kita masih lelah, besok saja.” Al berkata, mendorong piringnya. “Karena hal yang harus kubicarakan ini cukup… mengagetkan.”

Vane dan Kim saling bertatapan. Mereka berdua tahu apa yang ingin ia bicarakan, karena Vane dan Kim berdua adalah penyihir, walau mereka bersekolah di Durmstrang dan Maimer, sekolah di Amerika. Mereka berdua baru mengetahui bahwa Harry Capiano, anak yang sudah mereka anggap adik sendiri, adalah tak lain tak bukan Harry Potter, _‘boy-who-lived’_. Tapi, selama ini mereka memperhatikan Harry, dan sepertinya Harry mengetahui mengenai ‘kekuatan’nya itu, walau mungkin ia tidak tahu ada orang lain yang sama sepertinya, atau siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Makarov menggeleng kepalanya. “Kau tahu aku pernah mendapat hal yang lebih mengagetkan, Al. Lanjutkan saja.”

Harry mengangguk. “Ayolah, Al. Kalau penjelasanmu menjelaskan mengapa Blaise Zabini mengetahui nama asliku, lanjutkan.”

Makarov menatap Harry shock. “Ada yang mengetahui nama aslimu?”

Harry mengangkat bahu. “Sepertinya. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Dan dilihat dari reaksi Al saat Blaise menyebutkan nama asliku, sepertinya ia _tahu.”_

Makarov menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. “Kau _tahu?”_

Al mengangkat kedua tangannya. “Aku tidak tahu kalau Harry Capiano adalah Harry Potter, tapi aku tahu Harry Potter dan keluarga Potter, mengingat aku bersekolah dengan ayah dan ibunya, walau aku berada setahun di atas mereka. Tapi James Potter dan Lily Evans terkenal di sekolah karena tingkah mereka yang… sebut saja Lily tidak melihat ayahmu sampai tahun terakhir sekolah.”

Harry menatap pamannya lekat. “Kau mengenal mereka?”

Al menghela nafas. “Lebih baik aku mulai dari awal. Kau tahu siapa dirimu?”

Harry membeku, mengetahui dengan jelas maksudnya. “Maksudmu… bahwa aku bisa _sihir?”_

Al mengangguk. “Ya, kau penyihir. Begitu pula denganku,” ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, “Walau sejak lulus dari Hogwarts aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di dunia itu lagi. Tapi aku tahu mengenai perkembangan mereka, yang pada waktu itu sedang mengalami perang hebat.”

Makarov berdiri dan menatap mereka semua. Kedua matanya tak terbaca. “Lebih baik kita pindah ke ruang duduk.”

Kim dan Vane mengangguk dan berdiri, membiarkan ketiga anggota Capiano memasuki ruang duduk duluan, lalu mereka berdua mengikuti. Makarov dan Harry duduk di sofa panjang, Al di sofa tunggal.

Al mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menggumamkan mantra agar mereka tidak dicuri dengar, dan ia menatap sahabatnya yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. “Tenang, itu hanya membuat agar tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui percakapan ini ada. Aku tidak memberitahumu tentang jati diriku karena pertama, aku memang berniat tidak pernah menggunakan sihir kecuali pada saat darurat, dan kedua karena ada peraturannya. Tapi karena pada dasarnya kau adalah ayah dari Harry Potter, _rules be damn.”_

Makarov mengangguk, kaku.

Al menghela nafas. “Begini. Mengapa begitu banyak orang yang mengetahui nama Harry Potter, karena pertama, keluarga Potter adalah salah satu keluarga tua yang kaya raya, _pureblood,_ dan terkenal. Mungkin keluargamu sudah ada sejak seribu tahun yang lalu. Tapi yang terpenting, keluargamu terkenal. Sama seperti keluarga Capiano, orang langsung mengenal namamu.”

Harry mengangguk.

“Kakek nenekmu meninggal saat perang, kurang lebih dua belas tahun yang lalu. Sementara orangtuamu…

“Mari kita mulai dari asal usul perang. Perang ini sudah berlangsung sangat lama, dua puluh tahun kurang lebih. Orang yang menyebabkannya, Lord Voldemort, sangat ditakuti. Mereka sudah mencapai puncak kemenangan, lalu pada suatu hari Voldemort melakukan hal aneh. Ia menyuruh pengikutnya untuk mencari keluarga Potter dan membawanya kepadanya. Ia sendiri bahkan turun tangan. Tujuannya satu, untuk membunuhmu.”

Mendengar itu, Makarov melingkarkan lengannya di bahu anaknya, membantunya menerima fakta ini juga untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mengetahui di luar sana ada orang yang mengincar anaknya…. Ia menatap Al dan memintanya melanjutkan.

Al menarik nafas. “Pengikutnya bernama Death Eaters. Lalu, entah bagaimana caranya, pada malam ini tujuh tahun yang lalu, keluargamu berhasil ditemukan Voldemort dan ia menghabisi mereka.

“Inilah yang anehnya. Semua orang, yang dibunuh oleh Voldemort menggunakan mantra ‘ _Avada Kadavra’_ akan langsung mati. Kematian instan. _Heck,_ bahkan setiap orang yang dibunuh menggunakan mantra itu akan langsung mati. Tidak ada kecuali. Mantra itu berwarna hijau terang, sama seperti matamu.” Al menatap Harry intens, “dan dalam sejarah, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil selamat malam itu. Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi kau tidak mati. _Satu-satunya_ dalam sejarah.”

Harry duduk diam, mencerna semuanya. Ia lalu mengingat mimpinya… kiliatan hijau, teriakan seorang wanita…

“Berarti…” katanya lambat-lambat, mengambil seluruh perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sana, “mimpiku… nyata? Seseorang maniak yang tertawa, teriakan seorang wanita yang seolah sedang disiksa… dan kilatan hijau.” Ia menutup matanya… kenyataannya terlalu berat, “itu nyata?”

Al mengangguk. “Kemungkinan besar.”

Ruangan menjadi sunyi. Makarov mengeratkan pelukannya. Prospek bahwa anaknya seharusnya sudah mati tujuh tahun yang lalu…

“Lalu?” suara lemas Harry terdengar. “Apa Voldemort masih ada?”

Al mengangguk, “Tapi malam itu, Voldemort menghilang. Tubuhnya hancur, tapi sumber-sumberku mengatakan bahwa ia masih hidup dan sedang menjelajahi dunia, karena bentuknya yang sekarang seperti menjadi hantu. Transparan, lemah. Tapi ia sedang menunggu waktu, cepat atau lambat, untuk mencari cara untuk meraih tubuhnya kembali, dan menuntaskan apa yang ia mulai. Memenangkan perang, dan membunuhmu.”

Harry memejamkan matanya. Jadi ia apa? Semacam pahlawan, begitu? Karena apa? Kehilangan kedua orangtua dan hidup pada saat ia seharusnya mati?

“Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?” ia mendengar suara ayahnya.

Ayahnya… yang sudah merawatnya selama empat tahun ini. Yang memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri, walau sebenarnya bukan.

Ayahnya yang sebenarnya adalah orang luar di dunia sihir. Apa bisa ia membiarkan ayahnya memasuki perang-?

“Kita harus mempersiapkan Harry untuk kemungkinan terburuk, yaitu Voldemort kembali dan mengincar Harry.” Al menjawab. “Karena itu, aku memberitahu kalian tiga tahun lebih awal daripada yang seharusnya. Pada umur sebelas, kau akan menerima surat mengenai penerimaanmu di almamater sekolahku dan kedua orangtuamu. Pada saat itu, kau sudah dipersiapkan dengan ilmu pengetahuan sehingga tidak ada lagi orang yang akan memainkanmu. Kau Harry Potter, orang-orang akan menghormatimu.”

Harry mengangguk, lemah. “Ada lagi, Al??”

Al menatapnya lekat-lekat. “Aku kenal dengan _godfather_ -mu. Namanya Sirius Black- iya, aku tahu ia pembunuh tiga belas orang, tapi aku meragukannya karena aku tahu seperti apa Black. Ia tidak bersalah dan yang sebenarnya menghianati orangtuamu berada di luar sana. Sirius Black langsung dimasukan ke dalam penjara tanpa pengadilan terlebih dahulu. Mungkin, setelah umurmu sepuluh tahun dan membaca Surat Wasiat orangtuamu, kau bisa mengetahui seluk beluk tentang Black.”

“Sekarang?” tanya Harry. Ia ingin menuntaskan apapun itu yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin mengetahui _segalanya_ mengenai kehidupannya yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui.

Al tersenyum lembut. “Sekarang, kau istirahat. Setelah kau bisa membagi waktumu, aku akan mengajarkanmu mengenai segala hal tentang dunia sihir. Dan ayahmu juga, agar ia bisa tahu kalau ada apa yang memintamu.”

Makarov menatap Al. “Umur sebelas tahun ia akan-“

“Tenang, kawan. Aku mempunyai sepupu yang seumuran dengannya. Aku akan menulis surat kepadanya pada saat yang tepat dan menjelaskan mengenai statusku berada. Aku tidak mempercayai kepala sekolahnya, tapi.” Ia berdiri dan melambaikan tongkatnya, mengangkat _wards_ yang ia taruh. “Sekarang, kau tidak boleh mempercayai orang luar mengenai apa yang harus kau lakukan sampai kaku mengenal lebih jauh mengenai perang ini dan Voldemort.”

Harry tersenyum, dan membiarkan dirinya didorong keluar ruangan oleh ayahnya. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti dan menatap Al.

“Paman Al?”

Al tersenyum mendengar ia dipanggil ‘paman’. “Ya?”

“Siapa sepupumu? Mengapa kau keluar dari dunia sihir?”

Al tersenyum lebar, tapi terlihat sedih. “Itu, kawanku, adalah cerita untuk hari yang lain.”

**TBC**

_Edited: 07/21/2015_


	3. Truth Behind LIes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ditinggal di sebuah gang gelap pada umur empat tahun, Harry Potter ditemukan oleh Pemimpin tertinggi Mafia di Eropa dan diadopsi sebagai satu-satunya pewaris. Dibesarkan dengan cara yang tidak diprediksikan oleh Albus Dumbledore, Harry kembali ke Dunia Sihir untuk memulai petualangannya di Hogwarts, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang kepala sekolah mengatur hidupnya.

**Capiano Mansion**

**Wednesday, 24th of July 1991**

 "Harry?"

Memutarkan tubuhnya, Harry menghadap ke arah pintu, tepat di mana Al sedang berdiri dan menyender ke pintu.

"Ya, Al?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Harry menatap Al lama, lalu mengangguk dan mengikutinya keluar. "Oke."

Sudah hampir tiga tahun waktu berlalu sejak Harry mengetahui tentang jati dirinya, dan sudah selama itu Al membimbing dan melatihnya, memberikan semua ilmu yang ia punya mengenai dunia sihir.

Pertama-tama, mereka selalu belajar teori. Sejarah dunia sihir, sejarah Hogwarts, sejarah perang pertama, perang goblin, dan semua sejarah yang bisa diajarkan kepadanya. Untungnya, dengan otaknya yang bisa mengingat semua hal dengan sekali baca atau lihat, Harry dengan gampangnya 'melahap' buku-buku yang diberikan oleh Al.

Lalu kedua, _Defense._ Bukan hanya _Defense Against the Dark Arts,_ tapi semua _Defense._ Di sini Harry belajar bahwa tidak ada yang namanya sihir hitam dan putih. Pada dasarnya, semua sihir sama. Yang membedakan hanya cara penggunaannya, dan untuk siapa sihir itu digunakan.

Harry juga mempelajari mengenai _prejudice_ di dunia sihir, dan langsung berteriak " _Bullshit!",_ membuatnya terekna hukuman. Tapi walau begitu, Harry tahu ayahnya juga Al berfikiran sama mengenai _prejudice_ dunia sihir mengenai makhluk sihir seperti _werewolf, vampire, elf,_ dan sebagainya.

Dan sekarang, empat hari sebelum ulang tahunnya, Al memanggilnya. Penasaran, ia mengikuti pamannya itu dan menemukan dirinya diseret ke ruang duduk dengan ayahnya duduk. _Déjà vu._

Harry duduk di sebelah ayahnya, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sisi ayahnya. Sementara Al, duduk di sofa di seberang mereka, mukanya tegang.

"Al?"

Harry bisa melihat Al menarik nafas dan menutup matanya, lalu mengeluarkan nafasnya berlahan sambil membuka mata.

"Emm… kau tahu kan empat hari lagi kau akan berulang-tahun yang ke sebelas?"

Harry mengangguk, dan bisa ia rasakan di sebelahnya Makarov menegang. Sejak diberitahu oleh Al mengenai takdir dan kewajibannya untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Makarov, pria berambut hitam kemerahan itu selalu _over-protective_ kepada anaknya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau ingat waktu itu aku memberitahumu bahwa pada saat kau berumur sebelas tahun, Griggonts akan memintamu untuk datang dan mereka akan membacakan Surat Wasiat kedua orangtuamu?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, surat Griggonts datang lebih awal. Bukan maksudku untuk mengambil surat milikmu!" Al mengangkat tangannya defensif, menatap kedua ayah-anak yang memberikan _death glare_ mereka. "Aku mengecek apakah ada mantra yang bisa menyebabkan kau terluka! Akhir-akhir ini sering ada _mail_ iseng, yang tertuliskan berasal dari orang atau perusahaan yang kita kenal, tapi sebenarnya berasal dari musuh dan pada saat mereka membukanya, _boom!_ Mati! Kau tidak ingin itu terjadi, bukan?" Al menatap Harry mengancam, walau tidak terlalu serius.

Harry menggeleng cepat. Walau ia tahu Al tidak terlalu serius, tapi tetap saja mimik mukanya… seram.

"Nah, aku juga memeriksa apakah mereka memasang mantra pelacak. Karena, kalau mereka sampai mengetahui bahwa Harry Potter dan Harry Capiano adalah orang yang sama… mereka yang bekerja sebagai mafia atau _assassins_ di dua dunia, muggle dan sihir, akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyerang keluarga Capiano. Dan hasilnya, surat itu positif dari Griggonts."

Makarov mengangguk. Al memang kadang bertindak tanpa memberitahu atau berkonsultasi dengan mereka terlebih dahulu… tapi Makarov tahu bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan adalah untuk melindungi mereka.

"Isi suratnya?"

Al mengeluarkan surat beramplop dari sakunya, lalu memberikannya kepada Harry. Harry, yang mengambilnya, menaikan kedua alisnya dan menatap Al bertanya saat melihat _seal_ amplop itu masih ada.

"Kau tidak membacanya?"

Al menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, amplop itu hanya terbuka saat mengenali sihirmu sebagai pewaris keluarga Potter."

Mengangguk, Harry memegang amplop tersebut lama, lalu perlahan-lahan membukanya. Ia membaca sekilas, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membacanya keras-keras.

" _Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Kami, Goblin Griggonts memberitahukan kepada anda bahwa Surat Wasiat Almarhum James Charlus Potter dan Lily Isabelle Potter akan dibacakan pada hari Sabtu, tanggal 27 Juli 1991. Anda diharapkan datang pukul sepuluh pagi untuk membacakannya secara pribadi sesuai dengan permintaan Almarhum Lord Potter, dan juga sehubungan dengan adanya beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan._

_Kami mohon anda membalas surat ini segera setelah anda mendapatkannya untuk mengkonfirmasi pertemuan ini._

_Kepala Griggonts Inggris,_

_Bloodbuck."_

Harry terdiam, lalu perlahan mengulangnya tiga kali. Lalu menatap Al putus asa.

"Paman?"

Al terlihat berfikir, lalu mengangguk. "Kalau kau bisa, kita bisa datang hari Sabtu itu. Kita bertiga. Kalau mereka meminta kita datang sebelum waktu yang seharusnya, mungkin ada hal yang benar-benar penting yang harus dibicarakan oleh para Goblin sehingga kita harus datang dan masuk ke ruang khusus."

"Kau pernah ke sana?" tanya Makarov, perlahan membaca kembali surat itu dari bahu anaknya.

Al menyerngit sedikit, lalu mengangguk.

"Untuk?"

Sekali lagi Al mencari cara untuk berkelit dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang datang kepadanya, tentang masa lalunya di Dunia Sihir. Mengapa ia pergi, apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, dan sebagainya. Tapi ia selalu menghindar, berkelit dengan alasan bahwa itu tidaklah penting. Tapi sekarang, saat sekali lagi mereka berdua menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengangkat topik itu…

'Dasar ayah dan anak sama saja, sama-sama licik', batin Al _hopeless._

"Aku pergi mengambil tabungan dan memindahkan seluruhnya ke dalam uang muggle," jawab Al simpel, walau alasan sebenarnya _mengapa_ ia pergi ke sana lebih rumit.

Makarov memicingkan matanya, tahu bahwa bukan hanya itu alasan Al pergi ke Griggonts dan berbicara secara privat. Al melihat ekspresi ini, dan menyerngit lagi di bawah tatapan Makarov yang terkenal bisa membuka mulut para tawanan yang paling keras kepala sekalipun.

Menghela nafas, Al memijat dahinya. "Keluarga Greengrass selalu berada dalam sisi neutral, kau tahu?"

"…ya, aku tahu sejak kau pertama kali bercerita," jawab Makarov lambat-lambat, tapi ia masih tidak menangkap maksud sahabatnya itu. "Lalu?"

Al menghela nafas. "Dark Lord melihat aku mempunyai potensi. Dark Lord punya kekuatan. Dan aku baru lulus Hogwarts. _Got it?"_

Al tahu bahwa Makarov jenius; dalam hal menganalisa, mengobservasi, merinci sebuah rencana, dan sebagainya. _He can put two and two together._

Harry, yang selama percakapan berlangsung, menghela nafas keras-keras. "Jadi?" tanyanya kesal, karena diabaikan.

"Hush," jawab Makarov, mengacak rambut Harry yang memang sudah berantakan sejak awal. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sahabatnya yang entah sejak kapan memandang ke luar jendela. "Jadi, Dark Lord ini melihat potensimu, memaksamu untuk ikut dengan mengancam keluargamu? Tapi yang ku tahu keluargamu masih ada dan kau tidak memakai cap di tangan itu."

Al menghela nafas –lagi, akhir-akhir ini ia sering melakukannya, entah mengapa- dan tanpa sadar memijat lengannya, yang seharusnya ada cap Dark Mark-nya. Tapi _tidak ada._

"Aku pergi ke Griggonts untuk mengambil seluruh tabunganku. Keesokan harinya, seluruh keluarga Greengrass mengetahui kalau di dalam sebuah penyerangan aku terjebak dan mati." Jawabnya tanpa emosi, pikirannya mengelana ke dalam ingatan enam belas tahun yang lalu…

Ia menggeleng kepalanya. Sudah, ia sudah bertekad untuk memulai hidup baru saat ia memutuskan untuk memalsukan kematiannya. Sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk membantu sahabatnya, yang sudah memberikan rumah, tempat untuk pulang, dan tempat di mana ia benar-benar memulai hidup baru, dan anaknya, Harry Potter-Capiano yagn sudah ia anggap anak sendiri, menghadapi dunia yang ia tinggalkan.

"Kau memalsukan kematianmu." Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi sebuah pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Harry, yang rupanya mendengar dan mengikuti percakapan mereka selama ini.

Al mengangguk, tapi tidak menawarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut. Duo Capiano itu mengerti, terutama sang senior Capiano, karena ia-lah yang membawa Al dari jalanan, memberikannya sesuatu – _alasan-_ untuk bertahan hidup.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa, kiddo?"

Harry menyeringai mendengar nama panggilannya diucap oleh pamannya. "Tentang surat? Griggonts? _Hellooo, are that ring any bells?"_

Dua orang Mafia yang namanya terkenal bahkan sampai ke Russia itu menyeringai lebar. "Kau tidak apa bangun lebih pagi di hari Sabtu?"

Harry cemberut, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Bukannya itu yang kulakukan setiap pagi selama bertahun-tahun ini, eh, _Al?"_

Seringai kedua orang dewasa itu makin lebar, meski Harry masih tetap cemberut. " _Then we will go, kiddo."_

* * *

**Saturday, 27th of July 1991**

"Kami tidak perlu dikawal."

"Tapi-"

"V," potong Harry, mengikat tali sepatunya cepat. "Ada dad dan Paman Al di sini. Lagi pula, kami akan pergi ke Diagon Alley, bukan ke Irlandia. Kau selalu bisa menyusul ke sana."

Pemuda dengan rambut _wavy honey blond_ sebahu itu hanya menghela nafas, mata cokelat tuanya menghilang di balik kelopak matanya dan sedetik kemudian ia berbalik, menatap partnernya, Kim, dan memohon dalam diam. Tapi Kim hanya tersenyum –menyeringai, tepatnya- dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Oh tidak, Vane-y, kita tahu dengan baik kalau ketiga orang itu bisa menjaga diri mereka dengan baik tanpa bantuan kita, belum lagi mereka akan pergi ke Griggonts, bank dan tempat paling aman di penjuru Inggris."

Vane mengeluh, tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga.

Harry menatap 'kakak perempuan'nya dengan pandangan berterima kasih, lalu melompat dari tempat duduknya. "Sip! Ayo!"

Mendengar nada ceria dari 'adik'nya, Kim tertawa. "Oh kiddo, hiperaktif sekali kau hari ini."

Harry hanya tersenyum, berjalan menjauh. "Oh Kimmy, kau tahu lah mengapa."

Dua anggota Shadow, partner sejak mereka masuk ke dalam anggota mafia terkenal di Eropa itu, hanya melambaikan tangan sementara Al masuk ke mobil, mengklaim tempat di belakang kemudi, sementara Makarov duduk di sebelahnya dan Harry di belakang.

"Bye, kiddo!"

" _Have fun!"_

"Jangan khawatir mengenai hal itu!" seru Harry, tersenyum lebar sementara dua orang dewasa di depannya mengeluh keras-keras.

Tapi Harry hanya menatap mereka berdua polos, atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura polos. "Ya, dad, paman?"

Mereka berdua hanya menggeleng kepala, manik hitam Makarov menatap lekat anaknya. "Jangan membuat keributan."

"Daad, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Selama kau berjarak sekian tahun dariku, kau tetap menjadi anak kecil."

"Huff," Harry hanya menghela nafas, mengetahui kalau berdebat dengan ayahnya hanya akan membuatnya capek, karena tidak akan ada habisnya.

Al, yang menatap semua ini dari kaca spion, hanya tersenyum. Tiga tahun... tiga tahun ia, Kim, dan Vane melatih Harry. Ia membawa seluruh pengetahuannya dari Hogwarts, Kim mengajarkan semua hal yang khas Amerika, sementara Vane mengenalkan Harry tentang Durmstrang. Harry, seorang _prodigy,_ melahap semua yang mereka kasih dan bahkan mulai meneliti sendiri. Al yakin kalau Harry bukan seorang 'Mafia Prince', ia akan menjadi seorang _Unspeakable_ yang sukses. Memang tidak ada orang yang tahu pasti mengenai pekerjaan seorang _Unspeakable,_ tapi yang pasti tentang _research,_ dan dengan keingintahuan, kemauan dan otak seperti Harry, ia pasti akan berhasil.

Perhatian Al kembali ke pada jalan yang dilalui oleh mobil mereka. Jalanan kota London di hari Sabtu pagi lumayan penuh, tetapi tidak cukup untuk membuat macet. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, mereka memarkirkan mobil di sebuah gedung khusus dan berjalan menuju jalanan kota, mencari bar dengan nama khusus. Tapi, sebelum keluar, Al memakai _glamour_ di sekitar wajahnya, mengubah warna mata dan rambut, dan sebagai tambahan memakai mantel dengan tudung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tidak akan ada orang yang mengenalnya, terkecuali kalau mereka melihat dengan seksama. Tapi Al meragukan hal itu akan terjadi.

Tapi _yeah,_ lebih baik bersiap daripada menyesal nantinya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan, dengan Harry di tengah. Mata mereka yang sudah terlatih mencari tanda-tanda pub penyihir itu. Al, yang sudah pernah dan sudah hafal mengenai letak _Leaky Cauldron_ segera berjalan ke arah sana, Harry dan Makarov mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ah!"

Al berbalik dan melihat bahwa Harry berhasil melihat bar itu... dan yang kagetnya begitu juga Makarov.

"Makarov? Kau bisa melihatnya?"

Makarov hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangguk. "Yup, sudah sejak lama sebenarnya."

Kedua penyihir itu saling bertatapan. Mereka sudah mengecek, tapi Makarov bukan seorang penyihir. Tapi tunggu...

"Tes yang kita pakai hanya untuk mencari tahu apakah seseorang adalah penyihir atau tidak..."

"...berarti mungkin dad bukan penyihir, tapi juga bukan seorang muggle,"

"Yang berarti ia seorang _squib."_ Al menyelesaikan hipotesa mereka, saling bertatapan dan mengangguk.

"Mungkin kalau kedua orangtua dad bukan penyihir, keluarga Capiano adalah garis keturunan squib, dan kalau orangtua dad juga seorang _squib,_ berarti garis keturunan mereka cukup kuat untuk menghasilkan _squib_ terus menerus, tapi tidak cukup untuk menjadi seorang penyihir. Itu berarti, dad bisa melihat hal-hal yang bisa dilihat penyihir, walau tidak bisa melakukan sihir itu sendiri."

Makarov, yang melihat perturakan ide itu, hanya tersenyum bangga. Anaknya, yang baru berusia sebelas tahun, seorang _prodigy,_ benar-benar sebuah kebanggaan. Hanya saja, ia sangat susah bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak seusianya, mengingat ia mempunyai pikiran dan perilaku yang diatas rata-rata anak seusianya. Membuatnya susah mengerti mengenai pikiran bocah biasa berumur sebelas tahun.

Maka dari itu, Makarov berharap dengan bersekolah di _boarding school_ membuatnya mempunyai teman dekat yang seusianya.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya memasuki bar itu, yang untungnya tidak terlalu penuh.

Segera, tanpa basa-basi, Al berjalan menuju belakang bar, diikuti oleh duo Capiano. Pria yang berada di akhir tiga puluh tahunnya itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan mengetuk dinding bata, sementara Harry mencoba menghafalkan letaknya. Gampang sebenarnya, dua atas tiga samping.

"Mundur,"

Dan dinding bata itu bergeser, membuka dan menampakan jalan di depannya.

" _Welcome to Diagon Alley,"_ kata Al, menyeringai ketika melihat rasa takjub yang muncul di mata kedua Capiano itu. Walau mereka berdua sangat ahli memakai topeng di atas emosi mereka sendiri, tapi melihat sekali-sekali topeng itu retak sangat menyenangkan.

"Waw," bisik Harry, takjub. Makarov hanya mengangguk. Mereka seperti kembali ke abad pertengahan, dengan jalan dari batu dan toko-toko kuno di kiri kanan. Dan di ujung jalan, yang membagi jalan besar menjadi dua jalan kecil, sebuah bangunan besar berwarna putih.

"Itu Griggonts," kata Al, menggesturkan agar mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi tempat belakang _Leaky Cauldron._

Mereka bertiga menyusuri jalan. Harry, yang baru saja memotong rambutnya menjadi lebih pendek tapi rambutnya tetap bergelombang dan membingkai wajah kecilnya, membuatnya menjadi mirip dengan kaum Dark Elf di buku _Magical Creatures_ miliknya _,_ menutupi bekas lukanya, tahu bahwa kalau luka tersebut terlihat oleh orang kebanyakan, akan terjadi kehebohan di Diagon Alley, dan masalah adalah salah satu hal yang ingin ia hindari.

Walau ia tahu, kalau ia adalah sebuah magnet masalah.

Mengingat hal itu, Harry menghela nafas. Mengesalkan sekali kalau masalah selalu datang mencarinya disaat ia ingin bersantai dan menikmati hidupnya sebagai seorang anak-anak. Ada saja yang terjadi, dan selama tiga tahun ini, banyak hal buruk yang terjadi saat Halloween, mau itu pada hari-H nya, ataupun hari-hari sebelum dan setelahnya.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai ke undakan pintu Griggonts, pintu berwarna cokelat tua dengan ukiran-ukiran. Harry, dengan cepat menelusuri ukiran di pintu dengan seksama, mengetahui bahwa beberapa ditulis dengan huruf kuno dan beberapa dengan huruf bahasa Goblin. Ia masih belum mengetahui apa artinya, ia juga masih belum menguasai bahasa Goblin. Walau ia dengan jelas mempunyai kemampuan unik dalam menguasai bahasa. Dalam waktu lima tahun belajar intensif oleh guru-guru terbaik yang bisa diraih Makarov, ia berhasil menguasai bahasa Italia, Spanyol, dan Prancis. Dan dalam waktu tiga tahun belajar dengan Al, ia berhasil mengetahui dan fasih berbahasa Latin, dan sedikit mengerti bahasa Mermaid, Goblin, Fae, dan Veela, walau ia masih belum bisa menguasainya dengan fasih.

Harry mendongkak, dan mendapati bahwa terdapat kata-kata yang terukir di atas pintu, dan beruntung ia bisa membacanya.

" _Masuklah, orang asing, tetapi berhati-hatilah,_

_Terhadap dosa yang harus ditanggung orang serakah,_

_Karena mereka yang mengambil apa saja yang bukan haknya,_

_Harus membayar semahal-mahalnya,_

_Jadi jika kau mencari di bawah lantai kami_

_Harta yang tak berhak kaumiliki,_

_Pencuri, kau telah diperingatkan,_

_Bukan harta yang kau dapat, melainkan ganjaran."(1)_

"Aaah," gumam Harry, dan hampir terdengar gir di otaknya bekerja menyusun rencana, ditambah lagi seringai licik muncul di wajahnya saat mereka berjalan melewati pintu besar itu.

"Jangan." Ucap Makarov, memperingatkan anaknya segera setelah ia melihat keusilan muncul di mata anaknya. Ia, yang bertahun-tahun mengenal Harry, mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang ada di balik kepala kecil tapi arogan itu.

"Tapi dad-"

"Hush, _child._ Jangan macam-macam terhadap apa yang kau tahu berbahaya dan tidak bisa kau kalahkan," potong Makarov, tapi kemudian ia mengulum senyum, "lebih baik kau menyusun rencana matang-matang dan mencari kelemahan terlebih dahulu."

Melihat interaksi ayah-anak ini, Al menghela nafas. Ia juga tahu apa yang ada di balik mata usil Harry; bocah itu merencanakan untuk membobol Griggonts, bukan untuk mengambil hartanya, tapi untuk memecahkan rekor sebagai satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membobol bank dengan keamanan tertinggi di dunia itu dan berhasil keluar hidup-hidup dan sukses.

Ada-ada saja, dasar anak itu.

"Ayo."

Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan tegap; mereka telah mempelajari cara berinteraksi dengan goblin tanpa goblin itu mempersulit atau memandang remeh mereka. Al sampai duluan di sebuah meja tinggi yang tidak ada antrian, dan langsung berhadapan dengan seorang goblin. Ia menurunkan tudungnya, karena ia tahu terkadang goblins tidak menyukai orang yang menutupi wajahnya.

" _Greetings, Goblins."_

Goblin itu, kalaupun terkejut, tidak memperlihatkannya. "Ya?"

Harry maju dan memperlihatkan suratnya. "Kami mendapat surat dari Kepala Bank Griggonts yang membutuhkan kami untuk hadir hari ini."

Goblin itu, yang bernama Buldrick, membaca surat dengan seksama dan kemudian mengangguk. "Ikuti saya."

Mereka bertiga mengikuti goblin tersebut, memasuki lorong panjang dan berbelok kiri dan kanan. Awalnya ia bisa mengikuti, tapi kemudian ia sudah tidak hafal lagi kemana mereka berjalan.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai sebuah pintu dengan nama Kepala Griggonts bertuliskan di plat berwarna emas. Buldrick mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan membukanya.

"Lord Potter datang menemui anda, Bloodbuck."

"Kirim mereka masuk."

Buldrick menyingkir, lalu menggesturkan agar ketiga orang itu masuk.

"Ah, Lord Potter, Mr. Greengrass, dan saya perkirakan, Mr. Capiano."

Makarov mengangguk, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

" _Please, take a seat."_

Makarov dan Harry duduk di kursi di seberang meja besar yang memisahkan mereka dengan Bloodbuck, sementara Al berdiri di antara mereka. Sang kepala Griggonts itu memperhatikan mereka, lalu kemudian mengangguk.

"Apakah anda sudah mengetahui apa yang akan kita bicarakan hari ini?"

Harry menggeleng sopan. "Tidak, sir, saya masih tidak mengetahuinya."

Bloodbuck mengangguk, lalu meraih berkas-berkas di depannya, dan mengambil sebuah amplop putih tebal. "Ini, adalah berkas-berkas mengenai rincian keuangan keluarga Potter, properti dan segala hal yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Potter. Dan ini, adalah surat wasiat kedua orangtua anda, Mr. Potter."

Tangannya bergetar, Harry tahu itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencegahnya, dan tangan kecilnya meraih amplop itu.

"Untuk membukanya, diperlukan setetes darah anda, untuk mengesahkan dan membuktikan bahwa anda memang pewaris keluarga Potter."

Harry mengangguk, lalu menggigit jarinya sedikit agar berdarah dan meneteskan darah yang mengalir dari luka ke titik yang ditunjuk Bloodbuck. Segera, amplop itu terbuka dan membentuk sebuah mulut.

_Shock_ ia rasakan, dan begitu pula ayahnya, saat ia mendengar suara laki-laki keluar dari sana.

" _Ehm, apakah sudah mulai? Ah, oke Lily, tenang. Emm, saya, James Charlus Potter, Lord Potter dan Lord Gryffindor, dengan sepenuh hati dan sadar dengan apa yang akan saya tulis, pada tanggal 5 Oktober 1981, menuliskan Surat Wasiat untuk anak kami satu-satunya, Harry James Potter._

" _Hey prongslet,_ this is your dad speaking. _Karena beberapa… hal yang terjadi, dan karena pikiran ayahmu yang sedikit tertutup ini sudah terbuka berkat ibumu yang bertekad untuk membuka pikiran suaminya ini, ayahmu akhirnya berhasil melihat hitam di atas putih._ Son, _pertama-tama, maafkan kami karena tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh. Kalau kami memang selamat saat penyerangan Voldemort, maka surat wasiat ini akan ditulis ulang. Tapi, kalau sekarang kau mendengar surat yang ini, berarti kami tidak berhasil selamat, dan karena itu_ son, _kami benar-benar minta maaf._

Sekarang, muncul suara seorang perempuan, yang anehnya, Harry ingat dalam beberapa mimpinya, menceritakannya cerita-cerita sebelum tidur…

" _Ayahmu benar,_ son. _Walau banyak hal yang terjadi, kami benar-benar mencintaimu, dan maafkan kami karena tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh, dan maaf karena James tidak bisa membesarkanmu menjadi seorang yang arogan seperti dirinya. Aku hapar,_ dear, _kau tidak menjadi seperti ayahmu saat di sekolah._

" _Lily! Maaf,_ son, _kau menjadi mendengar hal-hal seperti ini. Oke, kembali ke bisnis awal. Kalau kau menerima surat ini ketika kau akan masuk Hogwarts, maka anakku, aku tidak mengharapkan kau masuk Gryffindor, karena mungkin kau tumbuh berbeda dengan sifatku yang menurun kepadamu. Dimanapun kau masuk, son, kami tetap bangga kepadamu. Bahkan Slytherin sekalipun. Dan mendengar ini terucap dari seorang Gryffindor yang amat sangat tidak menyukai ular hijau itu- maaf Lily!-, maka kau harus yakin nak, apapun yang terjadi, kami akan bangga kepadamu._

" _Hmm, dan kalau ada hal yang terjadi kepada kami, kami ingin pastikan bahwa dalam keadaan apapun Harry James Potter tidak boleh dikirimkan kepada Vernon dan Petunia Dursley. Dalam keadaan apapun! Dan kalau _godfather _mu yang rada-rada seperti itu tidak bisa menjagamu, maka Harry harus diasuh oleh Remus John Lupin, atau kalau Remus tidak bisa juga, pilihan terakhir jatuh kepada_ godmother _mu, Alice Longbottom. Dan kalau,_ Merlin forbid, _ada hal-hal yang terjadi pada Sirius, maka pada umur tiga belas tahun, kau akan menerima surat emansipasi yang akan membuatmu dewasa lebih awal. Dan sebelum kau berumur tiga belas tahun, yang akan menjadi_ Magical Guardian _mu adalah siapapun yang sekarang berperan menjadi 'pengasuh'mu."_

Harry menatap horror surat di depannya. Sudah jelas-jelas kedua orangtuanya melarang ia tinggal di keluarga Dursley, tapi-?

" _Ehm, lalu, untuk Sirius Black, aku tahu kau sudah kaya raya seperti itu karena nama Black yang kau bawa, tapi kuwariskan sebuah box di dalam vault 517, dan seluruh isi vault itu menjadi milikmu. Jangan menolak, Padfoot, kau akan menyesal kalau menolaknya! Dan juga 1,000 galleons perbulan kalau Harry tinggal bersamamu, Pad, dan pakai uang itu untuk membelikannya mainan!_

" _Untuk Remus John Lupin, kuwariskan seluruh isi vault nomor 473, dan jangan berani menolaknya! Cobalah untuk sekali-kali menerimanya, Remmy, untuk membeli jubah baru untukmu! Dan kalau kau mengembalikannya, yang sebenarnya tidak bisa karena aku sudah mati (ha!), aku berjanji akan menghantuimu sepanjang hidupmu! Oh ya, dan kalau Sirius melakukan hal bodoh sehingga Harry harus dititipkan denganmu, 1,000 galleons perbulan untuk mengasuhnya, dan Remmy,_ please, _jangan terlalu banyak memberikannya buku!_

" _Untuk Frank dan Alice Longbottom, kuwariskan 5,000,000 galleons dan 10,000 galleons perbulan kalaupun,_ Merlin forbid, _ada hal-hal yang terjadi pada kedua sahabatku. Aku tahu kalian mempunyai anak guys, Neville kalau tidak salah? Cobalah membuatnya akrab dengan Harry, mungkin ia akan bersosialisasi dengan baik. Entah mengapa, kami mendapat firasat kalau ia akan seperti Remus… anehnya._

" _Untuk Harry, kau kuwariskan seluruh uang dan properti bukan hanya milik keluarga Potter, tapi juga Gryffindor mengingat keluarga Potter adalah keturunan langsung Gryffindor. Dan beruntungnya nak, sepertinya dari silsilah keluargamu, ibumu adalah keturunan_ squib, _tapi langsung dari Slytherin dan Ravenclaw. Kau mewariskan setengah dari Slytherin, karena sebenarnya masih ada pewaris asli dari_ line _penyihir, dan seluruh milik Ravenclaw, karena keturunan Ravenclaw mati sekitar, apa, sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Ayahmu ini tidak terlalu ingat, tapi mungkin ibumu iya._

" _Harry,_ son, _jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ingat bahwa kami berdua mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi, dan kami tetap bangga akan apapun yang terjadi kepadamu. Jalani hidupmu dengan hal yang ingin kau lakukan, cintai orang yang benar-benar ingin kau cintai, lindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagimu, dan bahagialah selama kau bisa._

" _Untuk peringatan, jangan percaya dengan Dumbledore! Ia tidak mendapat apapun dari kami, tapi kami membuat surat wasiat satu lagi yang akan dibacakan di depannya, dengan isi kurang lebih sama, tetapi tentu saja ia mendapat bagian yang lebih sedikit untuk Orde of Phoenixnya. Walau orang lain berkata kami adalah pengikut Dumbledore, kami memasuki Orde of Phoenix karena hanya itu satu-satunya pilihan. Pilihan lain adalah mengikuti Voldemort dan Death Eatersnya, yang tentunya tidak mungkin kami lakukan. _

" _Mungkin, begitu saja? Benar-benar yang terakhir kalinya Harry,_ We love you. Live well, _kami tidak ingin bertemu denganmu di atas sini dengan segera, atau lebih cepat dari yang kami bayangkan._

_Sign,_

_James Charlus Potter,_

_Lord of Ancient and Noble House Potter,_

_Lord of Gryffindor."_

Dan dengan itu amplop tersebut terjatuh.

Harry, menghapus air mata yang tanpa sadar jatuh dari kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar…. Tidak menyangka. Kedua orangtuanya benar-benar mencintainya… ia akhirnya berhasil mendengar suara mereka, mengingat setiap mimik kata, ekspresi yang mungkin muncul di beberapa kalimat… dan suara yang mengatakan bahwa mereka benar-benar mencintainya.

Ia pikir, orangtuanya sengaja menyuruh siapapun yang mengambilnya dari rumah yang hancur di Godric Hollows untuk memberikannya kepada keluarga Dursley, membuatnya merasakan penderitaan sampai berumur empat tahun. Tapi ternyata ia salah.

Dan kesalahan tersebut hanya bisa disalahkan kepada satu-satunya orang yang menaruhnya di tangga undakan rumah Private Drive nomor empat itu.

"Dumbledore," geram Harry marah, matanya memicing berbahaya saat kenyataan menghantam otaknya yang memang memproses segala hal lebih cepat. "Apa kau mempunyai salinan Surat Wasiat kedua yang dipubliskan di depan umum?"

Bloodbuck mengangguk, lalu memberikan dua lembar perkamen yang Harry terima dengan cepat dan membacanya dengan seksama, kedua orang dewasa yang bersamanya membaca dari balik pundaknya. Akhirnya, setelah membaca dan mencernanya dengan seksama, Harry menggeram marah.

"Bahkan di sini sudah dituliskan dengan jelas bahwa Dumbledore _tidak boleh_ mengirimkanku kepada Dursley! _Damn it!"_

" _Languege!"_

Tapi Harry mengabaikan hal ini. Ia menatap Bloodbuck, "Ada lagi hal yang harus kulihat atau ku tanda tangani?"

Bloodbuck mengulurkan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. Harry meraihnya, dan membukanya.

Perkamen pertama, mengenai statusnya sebagai Lord Potter dan Lord Gryffindor. Harry dengan cepat membacanya dan menghafal semuanya.

Perkamen kedua, mengenai kursinya di Wizegamot dan di Hogwarts. 'Hmm, bagian ini sepertinya menarik,' batin Harry, membaca instruksi tentang hal itu dua kali, untuk membuatnya yakin kalau tidak ada yang ia lupakan.

Perkamen ketiga yang lebih menarik, mengenai rincian uang yang ia punya.

Dituliskan di sana, bahwa ia memiliki 8,590,000,000 Galleons, atau sekitar 42,348,700,000 _poundsterling_ atau sekitar 84,697,400,000 dollar Amerika(2) dan pernyataan ini membuatnya menganga. Ha? Sebanyak ini yang ia punya?

"Waw, kid," gumam ayahnya dari belakangnya, tersenyum lebar. "Kau bahkan hampir sekaya ayahmu ini, dan ini semua dari warisan!"

"Sebenarnya, Mr. Capiano, ini semua sudah termasuk pemasukan yang didapat dari beberapa perusahaan dibawah nama Marauders Ink., yang terkenal di dunia sihir karena membawahi berbagai cabang perdagangan di Eropa. Yang sekarang mengurusi, sampai sekarang, adalah Angelina Davies, sahabat Lily Potter dan orang yang dipercaya James Potter untuk mengurusi perusahaannya. Apakah anda ingin menggantinya?"

Harry menelusuri rincian dana dari perusahaan milik keluarganya itu, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, tetap biarkan ia yang mengatur. Sampai saat ini, ia berhasil menaikkan keuntungan perusahaan dan tidak pernah ada penurunan yang drastis, tetap biarkan ia bekerja tapi mungkin Al di sini bisa membantu."

Bloodbuck mengangguk dan Harry kembali melihat rincian properti yang ia miliki. Sejauh ini, ia memiliki satu mansion Potter di Irlandia Utara, sebuah rumah di pantai di Prancis (yang sudah disepakati oleh Makarov dan Al bahwa mereka akan mengunjungi rumah itu untuk liburan nanti) dan sebuah _kastil_ milik Gryffindor di utara Scotlandia, milik _nya._

"Aku memiliki sebuah _kastil?"_

Bloodbuck mengangguk. "Ya, hampir semua _Ancient and Noble House_ memiliki mansion, dan semua pewaris pendiri Hogwarts memiliki kastil. Kastil Ravenclaw dikabarkan berada di Yunani, tapi hanya dokumen yang merincikan lebih detail mengenai kastil itu, dan hanya pewarisnya yang dapat masuk ke dalam vault tersebut. Sementara Kastil Slytherin berada di tangan pewaris langsung Slytherin, keluarga Gaunt."

Harry hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali membaca. Beberapa _swords, daggers,_ dan buku-buku bisa ia ambil dari _vaults_ milik Gryffindor dan Potter.

Perkamen terakhir, mengenai beberapa hal yang harus ia tanda tangani ketika ia di emansipasikan, yaitu dua tahun lagi. Sebelumnya, ia berada dalam tanggung jawab _Magical Guardian_ nya, dan matanya membulat ketika membaca siapa _Magical Guardian_ nya sekarang.

Albus Dumbledore.

"Segera ganti _Magical Guardian_ ku!" seru Harry, melompat dari kursinya. "Ganti dengan Makarov Capiano! Segera!"

Bloodbuck menyeringai, mengetahui bahwa segera setelah Potter muda itu mengetahui siapa yang bertanggung jawab kepadanya, ia akan segera menggantinya. Maka dari itu, ia sudah mempersiapkan dokumen untuk ditanda tangani oleh kedua Capiano di depannya.

Ia mengeluarkan tiga perkamen, dan memberikannya kepada Harry yang masih marah karena Albus Dumbledore, orang yang memberikannya kepada keluarga Dursley walaupun dengan jelas kedua orangtuanya melarangnya diberikan kepada keluarga itu. Dan Dumbledore bahkan menjadi _Magical Guardian_ nya, yang otomatis membuatnya bisa menyentuh uang keluarganya! Oh tidak, Harry akan segera menghentikan Dumbledore sebelum orang tua itu mengambil dan mencuri uangnya.

Harry menandatangani dokumen itu, begitu pula dengan Makarov. Sekarang, secara resmi ia adalah tanggung jawab ayahnya, di dunia sihir juga.

Tapi…

"Bisakah Kementrian tidak mengetahui bahwa _Magical Guardian_ ku sudah diganti? Atau bahkan, semua orang yang menanyakannya?"

Bloodbuck mengangguk. "Ya, privasi pelanggan kami adalah yang utama. Selama dilarang, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu _Magical Guardian_ mu."

Harry mengangguk. "Bagus. Ada lagi?"

Bloodbuck menggeleng. "Tidak ada lagi, Mr. Potter. Walau begitu, apakah anda ingin mengecek _vaults_ anda?"

Harry menatap kedua orang dewasa yang benar-benar ia sayangi itu, dan melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul dua belas, mungkin ini saatnya mereka pulang. Lagi pula, ia sudah capek hari ini, mendadak. Mungkin karena ia _shock_ dengan Surat Wasiat kedua orangtuanya, ataupun tentang betapa kayanya dirinya, atau juga mungkin karena ia sangat marah mengenai kebenaran tentang Dumbledore, atau apalah. Yang pasti ia capek sekarang.

Mungkin ia bisa mengunjungi _vaults_ itu ketika ia kesini pada hari ulang tahunnya, ketika ia akan menerima surat Hogwarts.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak terima kasih, sir, tapi sepertinya kami akan mengunjungi _vaults_ ketika akan membeli perlengkapan Hogwarts."

Bloodbuck mengangguk, lalu meraih kantongnya dan mengeluarkan satu set kunci emas. "Ini adalah keseluruhan kunci _vaults_ yang kau punya. Sebenarnya, Dumbledore meminta satu kunci untuk _vaults_ untuk biaya sekolahmu, dan karena waktu itu ia adalah _Magical Guardian_ resmimu, kami Goblins Griggonts tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi, karena anda sudah mengganti, maka Griggonts akan segera meminta kunci itu kembali."

Kemarahannya bertambah, tapi Harry tahu sia-sia saja kalau ia meledak sekarang. Mungkin _sparring_ dengan Vane tidak buruk… Harry mengangguk. "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Sir Bloodbuck. _May gold flows through your vein."_

Kepala Griggonts itu, walaupun kaget karena ada orang yang mempelajari kebudayaan mereka, berhasil menyembunyikannya. " _May your life be fulfill,"_

Dengan itu, ketiga orang berdiri dan berjalan keluar, dengan Bloodbuck sendiri yang mengantar mereka. Ketika sudah hampir tiba di aula depan, Al mengecek kembali apakah _glamour_ nya masih berfungsi, dan mereka bertiga pergi dari Griggonts setelah sekali lagi memberi _salute_ kepada Bloodbuck.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri jalan utama Diagon Alley, tudung Al sekali lagi kembali ke kepalanya. Mereka berjalan melewati _Leaky Cauldron,_ dan berhenti sebentar untuk membeli makanan di McDonald.

Ketika mereka sampai di mobil, Makarov berbalik dan menatap anaknya, menyeringai. "Tadi seru, eh? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Harry hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi matanya bertekad bahwa Dumbledore akan membayar karena telah membuatnya menderita. "Aku tak sabar untuk _sparring_ dengan Vane."

Kedua orang dewasa itu tertawa, Al mulai menyalakan mesinnya. " _Poor_ Vane."

**TBC**  


	4. Second Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ditinggal di sebuah gang gelap pada umur empat tahun, Harry Potter ditemukan oleh Pemimpin tertinggi Mafia di Eropa dan diadopsi sebagai satu-satunya pewaris. Dibesarkan dengan cara yang tidak diprediksikan oleh Albus Dumbledore, Harry kembali ke Dunia Sihir untuk memulai petualangannya di Hogwarts, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang kepala sekolah mengatur hidupnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi:   
> "talk" = berbicara biasa  
> 'talk' = berfikir  
> " _talk_ " = bahasa asing/istilah  
> ::talk:: = parseltongue

.

"Maaf mengganggu liburan kalian semua dan meminta kalian datang lebih awal…"

Para staff Hogwarts duduk di sekeliling meja panjang, sementara Albus Dumbledore berdiri.

"Ada apa, Albus?" sang guru Transfigurasi, Minerva McGonagall angkat bicara.

Dumbledore menghela nafas. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, Harry Potter akan memasuki Hogwarts tahun ini…"

Severus mendengus kesal. Anak dari mantan musuhnya, oh ia tidak sabar untuk _mengajar_ nya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu, Albus?" tanya Severus. Mengapa sang kepala sekolah meminta mereka hadir sekarang kalau hanya untuk mendengarkan fakta yang sudah jelas?

"Harry Potter tidak ada di rumah paman dan bibinya, dan walaupun suratnya sampai dan kita sudah mendapat balasannya, tetap saja keberadaan Harry Potter masih misteri."

Terdengar gumaman di mana-mana, bahkan McGonagall angkat bicara.

"Sudah kubilang agar kau tidak menitipkan Harry di sana! Mereka adalah keluarga muggle _terburuk_ yang pernah kulihat, dan itu baru sehari!"

Dumbledore menghela nafas. "Tapi, perlindungan _blood wards_ akan membuatnya terlindung dari Death Eaters yang masih berkeliling, dan untuk masa depan, saat Voldemort hadir kembali."

Ruangan menjadi sunyi.

"Albus," Pomona Spourt, guru Herbologi, angkat bicara. "Kau bilang kau mendapat jawabannya. Apa kau tidak bisa melacaknya dari sana?"

Sang kepala sekolah itu menggeleng sedih. "Tidak bisa, Pomona. Burung hantu tersebut menjatuhkan suratnya dan langsung pergi. Isi suratnya pun pendek, hanya mengkonfirmasikan kalau ia akan hadir tanggal 1 September nanti."

Gumaman kembali terdengar dan Severus Snape menghempaskan punggungnya ke punggung kursi, kesal.

Ah, tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai.

.

.

**Capiano Mansion**

**31st of July 1991**

" _Wake up, birthday boy!"_

Mendengar teriakan bersumber tepat di sebelahnya, Harry langsung melompat dari tempat tidur, kedua matanya terbuka lebar panik dan tangannya segera meraih _dagger_ di bawah bantal, tempat terakhir ia menaruhnya semalam. Tapi sayangnya _dagger_ kesayangannya itu telah menghilang.

"Gah!"

Gerakannya yang awalnya dikuasai oleh reflek penuh, akhirnya kembali dikuasai oleh otaknya dan matanya mengerjap, melihat siapa yang telah mengagetkannya.

Ternyata ayahnya, yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah menyeringai penuh, matanya menampakan kejahilan dan fitur wajahnya yang ceria membuatnya terlihat lebih muda. Dan itu mengatakan banyak hal, mengingat sebagai salah seorang yang bekerja di dua dunia, dunia depan dan belakang, membuatnya harus ekstra hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan dan agar keamanan tempat mereka dan para anggota Mafia Capiano tidak dalam bahaya. Membuatnya cepat lelah dan stress.

Makarov tahu kalau hidupnya terasa lebih _relax_ setelah kedatangan anaknya.

"Bangun, _birthday boy!_ Waktunya sarapan!"

Menggerutu, tapi dalam hati senang karena setelah satu-dua minggu penuh dengan segara macam urusan yang dipaksa ayahnya ia ikuti –mulai dari _meeting_ sampai pesta dari beberapa orang kaya yang tidak mempunyai cara lain untuk membuang-buang uangnya- Harry melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Dad, sekarang masih pukul enam!"

Sementara sang ayah hanya menggoyangkan jari telunjuk di depan anaknya, dengan senyum usil muncul di wajahnya. "Oh tidak, bocah, hari ini hari yang spesial, tentunya kau harus bangun lebih pagi."

"Ugh!"

Harry meraih handuknya, tapi lalu berbalik menghadap ayahnya ketika ia teringat akan suatu hal.

"Dad? Dimana _dagger_ ku?"

Jawaban dari Makarov hanya seringai.

"Kau harus mencarinya sendiri, kiddo."

Menggerutu, Harry membanting pintu kamar mandi, walau hanya main-main. Terdengar tawa dari luar dan pintu dibuka dan ditutup kembali, menandakan bahwa ayahnya telah keluar dari kamarnya. Menyalakan _shower_ air dingin, Harry mulai membasuh rambut dan tubuhnya, membiarkan air yang dingin menghapus sisa rasa ngantuk.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia segera mematikan air _shower_ dan meraih handuknya, mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia lalu meraih pakaian ganti yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Apa tadi ayahnya yang memasukannya? Berarti, daya kehati-hatiannya menurun, mengingat sang ayah berhasil masuk dan menyelundupkan pakaian ke kamar mandi lalu kemudian mengagetkannya.

Memang sih, ia tidak pernah bisa melampaui ayahnya. Tapi ia selalu ingin membuat ayahnya bangga terhadap dirinya. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bukan anak berumur sebelas tahun kebanyakan yang masih manja dan sebagainya. Ia ingin menunjukan bahwa ia layak disebut sebagai pewaris nama keluarga Capiano. Keluarga Mafia, terkenal di dunia belakang, penguasa di Eropa. Dan pewaris perusahaan Capiano, yang bergerak di berbagai bidang dan terkenal di penjuru dunia. Salah satu hasil dari perusahaan mereka adalah sebuah taman bermain terbesar di Inggris, dan beberapa tempat lainnya.

Setelah ia melihat bayangannya di cermin –sosok anak laki-laki berwajah tampan, berumur sekitar sebelas tahun dengan memakai jeans hitam dan kemeja berwarna hijau tua dengan silver sebagai _highlights_ nya. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai, membuatnya seperti sosok _Dark Elves_ dari buku _Magical Creature_ yang dipunyai Vane. Tersenyum melihat bayangannya, ia kemudian berbalik dan mulai mencari di mana _dagger_ kesayangannya di sembunyikan oleh ayahnya.

Akhirnya menemukannya di balik lemarinya –bagaimana bisa ada di _situ?-_ Harry menaruhnya di balik lengannya, agar mudah ia capai ketika penyerangan terjadi. Lalu ia mengambil dua _dagger_ lainnya dan ia selipkan di antara sepatu boot berwarna hitam yang ia pakai, masing-masing satu di satu kaki. Terakhir, ia meraih satu _hand gun_ yang dibuat seukuran dengannya dan ia masukan ke dalam sarung yang tersembunyi di pinggangnya, dibuat tersembunyi dan ditaruh Mantra Anti-deteksi agar tidak ketahuan di deteksi logam.

Sebelum ia keluar, ia meraih _iPod_ dan _headset_ nya, dan menyalakannya. Mendengarkan lagu _'30 Second to Mars'_ yang berjudul ' _The Kill',_ ia tersenyum, dan keluar kamar, tak lupa menguncinya. Paranoid, karena beberapa _file_ penting yang ayahnya percayakan kepadanya untuk ia lihat berada di dalam laptop, yang berada di tempat tersembunyi di mejanya.

Kalau-kalau terjadi penyerangan dan penyerangnya berhasil memasuki kamarnya untuk mencari file-file penting, laptop tersebut sudah diamankan agar ketika ada orang lain yang memaksa untuk memasukinya, sebuah virus khusus langsung menghapus semua data.

Memang sih, ia punya cadangannya. Tapi lebih baik waspada dari pada nanti menyesal.

Tersenyum dan menyapa setiap orang yang ia temui di lorong, ia memasuki ruang makan.

"Pagi semua!"

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

Senyuman di wajahnya makin melebar ketika ia melihat semua orang yang dekat dengannya; ayahnya, Al, Vane, Kim, seorang mata-mata handal bernama Nicole Monroe, dua orang kakak-beradik _Hunters_ dengan nama Dean dan Sam Winchester, yang jauh-jauh datang dari Amerika, dan bahkan Angel, yang seharusnya berada dalam misi _undercover_ datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Kalian!" Harry berjalan menuju ayahnya dan memeluknya erat, menggumamkan 'Thanks' lembut di telinga pria itu. Makarov hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu melepaskannya dan mundur, memberikan ruang bagi orang lain. Al datang untuk memeluknya, tersenyum. Kim dan Vane bahkan memeluknya erat sampai mengangkatnya, membuatnya kesal tapi tersenyum juga. Sam memeluknya lagi dan Dean mengacak rambutnya, membuatnya tambah kesal. Nicole hanya tersenyum dan membantu Dean menjalankan misi membuat rambutnya berantakan, dan Angel memberikannya sebuah kecupan kecil di dahi.

"Thanks," gumamnya, masih tersenyum. Ini benar-benar seru! Ulang tahun terbaik yang ia punya… karena sekarang orang-orang yang ia peduli dan dekat dengannya hadir seluruhnya. Tahun lalu, Dean dan Sam tidak bisa datang karena terjadi kekacauan di Amerika… yang katanya Lucifer turun ke Bumi dan mulai meneror. Dua tahun yang lalu, Vane berada di rumah sakit karena misinya untuk menyusup dan menghapus file penting yang berada di dalam klan musuh, tapi sayangnya ketika ia akan kabur ia tertangkap dan dikurung sebelum akan dieksekusi. Beruntungnya, file sudah dihapus dan Vane berhasil mencari jalan keluar untuk kabur, dengan bantuan Makarov dan Al tentunya. Tapi tetap saja membuatnya masuk rumah sakit dan di 'hukum' kurung dalam rumah selama sebulan.

Tiga tahun yang lalu tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi Dean dan Sam baru muncul dan menjadi anggota Capiano karena Al menghubungi kembali ayah mereka John Winchester, mereka belum terlalu dekat.

Lima tahun yang lalu… sosok Kim yang berdarah muncul di depan pintu mereka. Kim rupanya adalah 'aset' milik pemerintahan Amerika. Sayangnya, Kim baru keluar dari sekolah sihirnya, _Maimer School of Magical Beings,_ mempunyai potensi tinggi dan kemudian ia ditawan untuk dilatih. Tidak kuat, Kim pergi untuk mencari pertolongan dan tanpa sengaja ber-Apparate ke depan rumah Capiano.

Di rawat dan di sembuhkan langsung oleh Makarov dan Al, Kim akhirnya langsung bergabung dengan klan Capiano. Dilatih dari posisi terendah, sampai kemudian ia sekarang berada di rangking satu sebagai anggota Shadow.

Lima bulan setelah Kim muncul di depan pintu rumah Capiano, Vane datang untuk perekrutan karena ia baru di _disowned_ oleh keluarganya. Sejak saat itu, Vane dan Kim adalah partner dan mereka berdua menjadi rangking satu anggota Shadow, setingkat di bawah Alfonso yang tangan kanan Makarov.

Menerima semua hadiah di tangannya dan menaruhnya di meja makan, Harry duduk di kursi dan makanan muncul. Di tengah, sebuah kue ulang tahun muncul. Berwarna cokelat, _Tiramisu,_ kue favoritnya. Menyeringai lebar, ia melihat ke sekeliling dan mengangguk, meniup lilin berbentuk sebelas di tengah kue, sambil memikirkan permintaannya.

'Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang menyenangkan.'

"Ada yang mau kue?" seru Harry, pisau kue di tangan kanannya, memotong dan menaruhnya di piring di tangan kirinya.

"Aku duluan!" seru Dean dan Vane bersamaan, membuahkan tawa dari sekitarnya. Tersenyum, Harry memberikannya kepada ayahnya yang berada di sebelahnya dan mengecup pipinya.

"Thanks, dad," bisiknya, lalu ia mundur dan tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya kepada Dean dan Vane, mengejek mereka.

Kim, yang berada di sebelah Vane, menjitak partnernya selama lima tahun itu. "Jangan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, Vane!"

Satu ruangan tertawa saat melihat adegan tersebut. Bukan asing lagi kalau dua partner itu saling menjaga satu sama lain, dan Kim berperan sebagai kakak perempuan, atau 'ibu' di antara para anggota Shadow lainnya. Tapi, seperti yang di kata Dean selanjutnya,

"Dasar pasangan tua!"

Dan _hunter_ berumur dua puluh tujuh itu menerima _death glare_ dari Kim dan Vane, sementara Sam hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dean…"

"Ya, Sammy?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Harry meraih piring lain dan memotong kuenya, membagikannya kepada orang-orang terdekatnya. Setelahnya, ia kembali duduk dan meraih sarapannya. Ruang makan itu dipenuhi oleh suara orang-orang yang berbicara dan saling mengobrol. Harry sendiri sedang berdiskusi asik dengan Angel, menanyakan kabarnya selama menjalankan misi _undercover_ di sebuah perusahaan.

"Jadi jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan seseorang?" goda Harry, sedikit melirik kepada pamannya yang berada dua kursi di sebelahnya, yang pastinya langsung mendengarkan. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi di antara Harry dan Makarov kalau Al sedang melirik wanita yang nama aslinya tidak diketahui itu.

Bisa dirasakan wajah wanita keturunan Asia itu memerah. "Ti-tidak lah, Harry, apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Aku sedang menjalankan misi!"

Harry membuat mimik wajah terkejut yang pura-pura. "Benarkah? Tidak ada cerita tentang seorang agent perempuan jatuh cinta dengan warga sipil dalam misi _undercover?"_

Seisi ruangan tertawa, bahkan Makarov.

"Klise sekali, Harry!" seru Dean, yang terkenal dengan sikap _playboy_ nya. "Kau hidup di tahun berapa, 80-an?"

"Musikmu yang ketinggalan jaman, Dean!" balas Harry, dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sam dan tawa dari Vane. Dean memang terkenal dengan selera musiknya yang… 'unik', dan sebagai teman satu perjalanannya, Sam harus mempasrahkan untuk mendengarkan musik pilihan Dean karena Impala adalah mobil tersayang milik sulung keluarga Winchester itu.

Mereka melanjutkan makan, yang dilanjut dengan melahap kue dengan santai dan berjalan menuju ruang duduk ketika ada sesuatu yang mengetuk kaca jendela.

Segera saja semua orang sudah siap dengan _dagger_ atau _hand gun_ di tangan, dan berbalik menghadap jendela tersebut. Bisa dilihat sebuah burung hantu berwarna cokelat tua terbang di sana, paruhnya mengetuk kaca tidak sabar. Masih tetap waspada, Al maju dan membuka jendela, membiarkan burung tersebut masuk dan menjatuhkan surat di paruhnya.

Al maju dan melihat cap di belakangnya, cap Hogwarts.

"Apa tulisan di depannya?" tanya Harry, waspada. Ia membaca di _Hogwarts, A History_ kalau mereka yang mendapat surat, akan terlihat nama lengkap serta alamatnya. Tapi Al menyeringai dan menggeleng.

"Hanya Harry Potter. Sepertinya, _wards_ yang kubangun dengan Vane berhasil."

Pemuda Prancis itu mengangguk bangga. "Tentu saja dong!"

Mendengus, Harry meraih surat tersebut.

" _Dear Mr. Harry Potter."_

Di belakangnya, terdapat cap Hogwarts.

Menghela nafas dan perlahan membukanya, Harry menarik dua perkamen yang berada di dalamnya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah burung hantu yang masih menunggu di atas meja. Ia menghela nafas.

"Apa kau menunggu jawaban?"

Burung hantu itu menatapnya intens seolah berkata 'iya'.

Menghela nafas, Harry berkata, "Kau pergi saja duluan, aku akan balas dengan burung hantu lain."

Burung hantu itu melihatnya, seolah membalasnya dengan 'apa-kau-yakin-bocah?'

Harry tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. "Aku yakin. Sekarang, shush!"

Memberikan _death glare_ sekali lagi, sang burung hantu terbang, meninggalkan Harry yang akan membuka suratnya dan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan menatapnya takjub.

"Waah, tak ku sangka Harry bisa berbicara dengan burung hantu!" Dean berkomentar dengan nada mengejeknya yang biasa.

"Dean!"

Terkekeh, Harry membuka suratnya dan membaca isinya keras-keras.

" _SEKOLAH SIHIR HOGWARTS_

_Kepala Sekolah: Albus Dumbledore (Orde of Merlin, Kelas Pertama, Penyihir Hebat, Kepala Penyihir, Konfederasi Sihir Internasional)_

_Mr. Potter yang terhormat,_

_Dengan gembira kami mengabarkan bahwa kami menyediakan tempat untuk Anda di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Terlampir daftar semua buku dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan._

_Tahun ajaran baru mulai 1 September. Kami menunggu burung hantu Anda paling lambat 31 Juli._

_Hormat saya,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Wakil Kepala Sekolah."_

Harry menatap perkamen tersebut takjub.

"Kalau mereka memutuskan untuk memberi _dead line_ hari ini, mengapa suratnya baru datang sekarang?"

Kim mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin karena _wards_ di sekitar rumah terlalu kuat sehingga burung hantu Hogwarts telat?"

Dan gadis Korea-Amerika itu segera menyesali perkataannya, karena tanpa sadar ia memberikan pujian kepada orang yang membuat _wards_ tersebut, dengan kata lain Al dan Vane. Dan sekarang pria Prancis itu menatapnya dengan seringai lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Dan daftarnya?" tanya Al, bersandar di sofanya. Ia masih merasa senang karena berhasil membuat _wards_ yang cukup kuat. Membalas seringai pamannya, Harry meraih perkamen satu lagi dan kembali membacanya.

" _SEKOLAH SIHIR HOGWARTS_

Seragam

_Siswa kelas satu membutuhkan:_

_Tiga setel jubah kerja sederhana (hitam)_

_Satu topi kerucut (hitam) untuk dipakai setiap hari_

_Sepasang sarung tangan pelindung (dari kulit naga atau sejenisnya)_

_Satu mantel musim dingin (hitam, kancing perak)_

_Tolong diperhatikan bahwa semua pakaian siswa harus ada label namanya._

Buku

_Semua siswa harus memiliki buku-buku berikut:_

_Kitab Mantra Standar (Tingkat 1) oleh_ Miranda Goshawk

 _Sejarah Sihir oleh_ Bathilda Bagshot

 _Teori Ilmu Gaib oleh_ Adalbert Waffling

 _Pengantra Transfigurasi bagi Pemula oleh_ Emerie Switch

 _Seribu Satu Tanaman Obat dan Jamur Gaib oleh_ Phyllida Spore

 _Cairan dan Ramuan Ajaib oleh_ Arsenius Jigger

 _Hewan-hewan Fantasis dan di Mana Mereka Bisa Ditemukan oleh_ Newt Scamander

 _Kekuatan Gelap: Penuntun Pelindungan Diri oleh_ Quentin Trimble

Peralatan Lain

_1 tongkat sihir_

_1 kuali (bahan campuran timah putih-hitam ukuran standar 2)_

_1 set tabung kaca atau Kristal_

_1 teleskop_

_1 set timbangan kuningan_

_Siswa diizinkan membawa burung hantu ATAU kucing ATAU kodok_

_ORANGTUA DIINGATKAN BAHWA SISWA KELAS SATU BELUM BOLEH MEMILIKI SAPU SENDIRI"_

Al menyeringai.

"Peraturannya masih sama."

Harry memberikannya tatapan menyelidik.

Al menghela nafas, menarik perkamen dari tangan Harry. "Buku standarnya hanya berubah satu-dua, peralatan yang harus di bawa masih standar, hewan peliharaan yang di bawa masih sama, bahkan peraturan siswa tahun satu tidak boleh punya sapu sendiri pun masih sama! Kemana saja sih, dunia sihir satu dekade lebih ini?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya takjub, Harry menatap ayahnya. "Jadi?"

Makarov terlihat berfikir, lalu tersenyum. "Mari kita lanjutkan pestanya nanti malam, kau ada jadual belanja bukan? Lagi pula katamu kau akan ke Gringgots dulu?"

Mengeluh, Harry menatap Kim dan Vane pasrah. Keduanya hanya menyeringai dan terkekeh.

Oh, betapa Harry membenci belanja.

.

.

Kim mengeratkan jubah di sekeliling tubuhnya. Jubah tersebut berwarna merah tua, sewarna dengan rambutnya. Rambutnya ia ikat satu, tersembunyi di balik jubah. Ia memakai celana pendek selutut yang membuatnya mudah bergerak, dan tank top bewarna hitam. Kedua _dagger_ nya ia taruh di lengan, masing-masing lengan satu. _Hand guns_ nya ia taruh di pinggang, dua. Di balik sepatu boot kulit naganya ia taruh _dagger_ lainnya, yang diselimuti racun ular mematikan. Tongkat sihirnya berada di _holster_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya, di buat tak terlihat. Tongkat cadangannya berada di kantong celana.

Sekarang, ia akan mendampingi Makarov dan Harry ke Diagon Alley, bersama dengan Vane. Karena sayangnya, Al harus mewakili Capiano Ink. karena sang pemilik alias Makarov –yang seharusnya memimpin rapat hari ini- memaksa pergi mengantarkan anaknya membeli perlengkapan.

Tersenyum, Kim berjalan cepat menuju Vane. Partnernya selama bekerja di keluarga Capiano itu memakai jubah berwarna abu tua, hampir hitam. Di baliknya terdapat kaos longgar untuk bergerak dan celana kulit berwarna abu. Ia memiliki senjata yang sama dengan Kim, bedanya ia memiliki lima _daggers_ dan satu _hand gun._ Mereka berdua mengangguk, dan berjalan di belakang Makarov dan Harry, yang sekarang menuju belakang Diagon Alley. Kedua _guards_ itu memakai tudung jubahnya agar tidak ada orang lain yang melihat wajah mereka.

Mereka berdua mengikuti Makarov dan Harry, berjalan tepat di belakang mereka sementara kedua orang yang mereka hormati itu berjalan menuju pintu belakang _Leaky Cauldron._ Kim maju dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, mengetuk batu bata dinding. Tiga atas, dua kanan. Setelahnya ia mundur, dan dinding tersebut terbuka ke sebuah jalan yang sudah familier dengannya.

Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan, Makarov berada di sebelah Harry yang memakai jubah berwarna hijau tua. Bekas luka sambaran kilat di kepalanya tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang ia biarkan memanjang sedikit. Fiturnya mirip dengan _Dark Elves,_ membuat Kim bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah keluarga Potter terdapat darah dari keturunan _Magical Creatures_ langka tersebut. Harry memiriki daya tarik tersendiri untuk anak seusianya, dan dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan menempel di kepalanya, mata hijau cerahnya yang jelas di wajahnya, dan pembawaannya yang tegas dan percaya diri membuat Kim yakin kalau 'adik'nya itu akan sukses.

Yah, sekarang tugasnya adalah mengawasi, menjaga dan membimbingnya.

"Anda ingin ke mana dulu?"

Kim tersadar dari pikirannya saat Vane berbicara, dan ia segera mengalihkan matanya ke dua orang yang sudah seperti keluarganya itu.

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau Gringgonts dulu? Lagi pula aku ingin melihat isi _vaults_ dad, mungkin ada beberapa senjata yang bagus." Harry yang menjawab.

Vane mengangguk bersemangat. Pemuda yang satu itu memang hebat dalam hal _hand-in-hand combat_ dan berduel dengan pedang dan _dagger._ Sepertinya, sebelum ia di _disowned_ oleh keluarganya, ia sudah belajar mengenai banyak hal para _pureblood_ ajarkan kepada anak-anak mereka. Apalagi Vane berasal dari Prancis; negara tersebut terkenal dengan politik mereka yang jauh lebih 'tinggi'.

Mungkin di Inggris terdapat keluarga Malfoy, Zabini, Greengrass, Nott, dan sebagainya, yang jelas-jelas mempunyai nama di kalangan dunia sihir Eropa. Tapi nama-nama di Prancis, Swiss, Bulgaria dan Russia termasuk yang paling menonjol. Dari Prancis terdapat nama Darcy dan Delacour, dari Russia terdapat nama Dalton, dari Bulgaria terdapat nama Krum dan Nadine yang juga keluarga Mafia, penguasa Bulgaria walaupun keluarga Nadine masih menjawab panggilan keluarga Capiano. Hanya Russia saja yang mempunyai wilayah kekuasaan sendiri. Keluarga Vongola adalah salah satu yang terkuat, dan pemimpin mereka sekarang, Vongola X, termasuk orang yang menilai dari sisi kemampuan dan kemampuan Vongola setara, atau mungkin lebih dari Capiano. Tapi hubungan kedua pemimpin baik, jadi kemungkinan Inggris diserang oleh Vongola sangat minimum.

Menghela nafas, Kim mengikuti Harry yang berjalan kalem tapi matanya memancar rasa gembira menuju Gringgonts. Sesampai di sana, mereka langsung berjalan menuju satu tempat Goblin yang kosong. Berbeda dari orang lain, Harry menunggu dengan sabar. Setelah sekian menit dan Goblin tersebut menyelesaikan kertasnya, Goblin itu mendongkak.

"Ya?"'

"Salam, Goblin Gringgonts. Saya dari keluarga Potter dan Slytherin ingin melihat kedua isi _vaults."_

Goblin tersebut terlihat tidak terkejut; mungkin kepala Goblin itu sudah memberi tahu gerak-gerik Harry di dekat Goblin. Griphook, nama goblin tersebut, mengangguk. "Ada identitas?"

Harry menoleh kepada ayahnya yang tersenyum dan mengeluarkan satu set kunci yang kemarin diberikan Bloodbuck sebelum mereka pergi. Ia mengulurkannya kepada Griphook, yang bertandakan lambang keluarga Slytherin dan satu kunci _vault_ yang berisi khusus untuk keperluannya sekolah.

Goblin tersebut menerima kunci dengan seksama, lalu mengangguk. "Ikuti saya."

Mereka berempat berjalan mengikuti goblin, jauh ke bawah menuju ruang bawah tanah. Lalu mereka benaiki kereta bawah tanah Gringgonts –yang menurut Makarov lebih menakjubkan dibandingkan pengalamannya naik pesawat tempur tanpa _seatbelt-_ dan segera turun di _vaults_ 324.

" _Trust vault_ keluarga Potter." Griphook mengumumkan, dan mengeluarkan kunci yang diberikan Harry. Setelah terdengar bunyi _klik,_ mereka bertiga masuk sementara Kim dan Vane menunggu di luar.

"Wah…" Harry benar-benar _speechless_ melihat _tumpukan,_ sekali lagi, _tumpukan_ emas. Benar-benar…

"Ini milikku?"

Griphook menyeringai –yang terlihat seram, sebenarnya- dan mengangguk. "Trust vault untuk mendanai sekolahmu, di _set_ oleh James Potter."

Harry mengangguk dan meraih kantongnya, tapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Sudah kubilang, ayah saja yang membayar sekolahmu," gumam Makarov, sedikit kesal karena anaknya memaksa agar ia tidak membayarkan keperluan sekolahnya.

Harry hanya menyeringai. "Hanya untuk tahun ini, oke dad? Lagi pula, kalau kurang kan aku selalu bisa minta dad."

Mengehela nafas, Makarov melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Harry dan memindahkannya ke bahunya. Harry tersenyum dan memindahkan emas yang ia ketahui bernilai sebagai galleon ke dalam kantongnya yang tak berdasar, dan setelah di rasa cukup ia menutupnya dan menaruhnya ke pinggangnya.

"Oke!"

Melihat tingkah anaknya yang gembira, mau tak mau Makarov juga ikut tersenyum. Mereka berdua keluar, diikuti oleh Griphook yang mengikuti mereka dan mengunci _vaults_ tersebut. Setelahnya, ia memberikan kunci tersebut kepada satu-satunya pewaris nama keluarga Potter yang masih hidup. Setelahnya, mereka berlima kembali menaiki kereta Gringgots yang terkenal itu dan menuju lantai terbawah.

Lantai satu, dengan tingkat kemanan tinggi.

"Beberapa _vaults_ dilindungi oleh naga," Griphook menjelaskan, "Tapi keempat _vaults_ para Pendiri tidak, karena hanya bisa dibuka oleh darah dan kunci khusus."

Harry mengangguk. Bagus lah, setidaknya ada jaminan kalau ada orang yang berniat masuk ke sana.

Mereka langsung berjalan menuju satu _vaults_ dengan pintu yang terlihat tua. Harry segera masuk dan menerima pisau dari Griphook, mengiris sedikit telapak tangannya –di sini ia menyerngit sedikit- dan menaruh lengannya di sebuah _runes_ di tengah pintu. Seketika pintu bercahaya sedikit, dan sebuah lubang kunci muncul.

Menerima kunci dengan tangannya yang masih berdarah, Harry menaruhnya di lubang kunci dan memutarnya.

Klik.

Pintu terbuka.

Harry berjalan memasuki pintu yang terbuka, membiarkan Kim mendekatinya dan menyembuhkan telapak tangannya yang berdarah.

Waw.

 _Vault_ tersebut berwarna hijau tua dan silver, di dindingnya terpajang panji-panji Slytherin. Di dinding kiri terdapat rak-rak buku, dan di dinding kanan terdapat rak berisi koleksi senjata. Di tengah terdapat sebuah rak setinggi meja, berisi bergulung-gulung perkamen. Di ujung, terdapat lemari kaca berisi _heirloom_ keluarga Slytherin.

Waw.

Dan semua ini milik _nya._

Dan ini baru sebagian karena ia adalah pewaris dari pihak _squib._ Belum lagi kalau Tom Riddle mati dan tidak mempunyai anak atau pewaris, maka ia yang akan mendapat _semua._

Tersenyum. Tentu ia senang. Berbagai macam pengetahuan berada di sini. Senjata-senjata berbahaya. Perhiasan yang bernilai sangat tinggi.

Harry segera berjalan menuju koleksi senjata, Vane di belakangnya, sementara Kim menuju rak buku. Ayahnya sendiri berjalan mengelilingi, terlihat takjub.

::Siapa di sana?::

Gerakan Harry langsung berhenti saat ia mendengar seseorang bersuara. Ia segera berbalik, siaga.

::Siapa?::

Dan tanpa sadar ia menjawab tidak dengan bahasa manusia.

Gerakan dalam ruangan langsung berhenti.

"Harry?"

Harry mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan apapun kata yang ingin diucapkan ayahnya. Sumber suara itu terlihat dekat tapi seperti dari tempat yang jauh…

Dari atas.

Ia melihat ke dinding tempat _heirloom,_ yang di atasnya terdapat panji-panji Slytherin. Di sebelah panji tersebut, terdapat sebuah lukisan, yang sekarang berisi seseorang dengan fitur tinggi dan percaya diri, berwajah khas bangsawan tua dan sedikit mirip dengan Harry. Hanya saja warna matanya adalah cokelat tua.

::Salazar Slytherin?::

Orang yang berada di lukisan tersebut mengangguk. ::Ah, rupanya datang juga akhirnya salah satu pewarisku. _Say,_ kau datang dari keturunan _squib,_ eh?::

Harry menegang sedikit, tapi ia mengangguk. ::Ya.::

::Tapi kau mewariskan kemampuan _Parselmouth_ ku.:: Salazar berkata, kedua alisnya terangkat. ::Tidak ada yang mewariskan kemampuan tersebut… kecuali kalau kau benar-benar kuat.::

"Parselmouth?" ulang Harry, shock.

Tiga kepala langsung melihat ke arahnya. "Harry?" tanya Makarov, berjalan menuju anaknya.

"Ah, benar, _young speaker."_ Kali ini Salazar yang berbicara. "Kalau perkiraanku benar, maka kau adalah Harry Potter, hmm? Terkejut sekali anak emas Dumbledore adalah seorang Parselmouth."

Mata Harry langsung berkilat berbahaya, membuat Salazar yang memperhatikannya menaikan satu alisnya heran.

"Aku-bukan-boneka-Dumbledore." Ucapnya tegas, menekankan tiap kata.

Salazar menyeringai.

"Ah, sekali keturunan Slytherin selalu Slytherin. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hmm?"

Perhatian Harry kembali teralih kepada rak-rak berisi senjata. "Melihat-lihat apakah ada _daggers_ atau pedang yang bagus."

"Hmm, coba kau buka kotak di rak paling bawah, terdapat sepasang _daggers_ kembar milikku. Satu sudah terkena racun Basilik."

Mengabaikan gumaman kaget dari yang lain, Harry membungkuk dan menarik sebuah kotak tua dan menaruhnya di atas meja-rak di tengah ruangan. Ia membukanya, mengabaikan rasa geli dari nafas Vane yang terasa di lehernya.

Sepasang _daggers_ yang benar-benar… indah.

Berwarna antara campuran dari hitam, hijau, dan silver. Bertuliskan rune _protection,_ dan kalau kata Salazar benar, dilapisi oleh racun Basilik.

Mengambil _daggers_ itu hati-hati, Harry memainkannya di kedua tangannya, memutarnya dan mencoba memegangnya.

"Wah,"

Ringan. Fleksibel. Pas dengan keperluannya, dan kelebihannya di kecepatan.

Salazar menyeringai. "Wah, tentu saja."

Harry mengangguk, berterima kasih. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Kim dan Vane yang sudah mengambil beberapa buku yang berguna, lalu ke arah ayahnya yang sedang melihat salah satu perkamen mengenai… sejarah? Ah, tipikal ayahnya.

Mengangkat bahu, ia menyelipkan kedua _daggers_ barunya di kantong di lengan kiri dan kanannya, tersembunyi di balik jubah. Mengangguk, ia menaruh buku-buku yang disodorkan Kim ke tasnya.

Setelahnya, mereka naik ke atas.

"Akhirnya, matahari," gumam Vane yang merenggangkan otot lengannya. Kim hanya tersenyum dan kembali memasang tudung jubahnya.

Mereka berempat sudah berada di luar Gringgonts. Makarov sudah menukar uangnya untuk keperluan sekolah Harry. Dasar ayah yang satu itu, sekalinya bersikeras maka dilakukan juga.

"Jadi, ke mana?"

"Bagaimana kalau Vane dan ayah ke toko bahan ramuan dan membeli perlengkapan lainnya? Aku dan Kim akan pergi membeli seragam sekolah lalu ke toko buku. Bagaimana kalau satu jam lagi di depan toko tongkat sihir… Ollivander?"

Makarov awalnya ingin protes –meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di tempat yang ia sendiri belum familier, bagaimana ia ingin setuju? Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk, dan memberikan sebagian dari uang yang ia pegang, yang Harry terima dengan seringai. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Makarov berjalan menuju arah toko bahan ramuan dengan Vane di sebelahnya, sementara Kim menarik lengan Harry menuju toko Madam Malkin.

Ooh, kenapa tadi ia _memutuskan_ untuk pergi dengan Kim? Walau Kim seorang prajurit, seorang _sniper_ , tapi tetap saja dia itu… cewek. Dan cewek suka _belanja._

Akhirnya ia berdiri tegak dan melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Kim dan berjalan bersebelahan dengannya. Mereka berdua memasuki toko tersebut, dan mata Harry yang observan melihat sesosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang hampir putih, yang seumuran dengannya.

Seorang wanita ramah menghampirinya. "Hogwarts, nak?"

Harry tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk. Kebiasannya itu sudah otomatis berada dalam dirinya, ketika orang mendatanginya dan mengajaknya berbicara atau menyanyakan sesuatu dengannya. Ia akan berperan sebagai anak polos berumur sebelas tahun, tapi sekaligus seorang anak politik yang penuh perhitungan dan tidak menunjukan apa yang sebenarnya ia kuasai kepada orang-orang.

"Ya, madam," jawabnya lancar, kedua jari tangannya bermain, menggesturkan sosok anak yang gugup. "Tahun pertama, madam."

Madam Malkin sepertinya jarang menerima anak yang sopan dan ramah, karena ia langsung tersenyum ceria. "Oh, kalau begitu mari! Kebetulan ada anak lain yang sedang mengukur."

Mengangguk, ia tahu kalau yang Madam Malkin sebutkan adalah anak yang tadi ia lihat. Dan ketika mendekat, Harry menyadari bahwa anak tersebut adalah seorang Malfoy, karena Al sering menyebutkan tentang mereka dan ciri-cirinya.

Menghela nafas, ia melirik Kim dan mengangguk kecil. Ia bisa mengatasi situasi apapun yang akan terjadi sekarang, jadi Kim bisa berdiri diam di samping, dekat pintu.

Madam Malkin sepertinya melihat sosok Kim, karena ia menatap gadis itu curiga.

Tapi Harry memainkan perannya, tersenyum kecil. "Maaf Madam, itu kakakku dan ia ingin menemaniku walau tidak ingin terlalu dekat, jadi bolehkah-?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, nak!" seru Madam Malkin, tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kakakmu bisa melihatmu, hmm?"

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat tidak yakin. "Apa anda yakin, madam-?"

"Oh _child,_ tidak apa-apa!"

Ia melepaskan bibir bawahnya, tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih, Madam."

Harry berdiri di atas bangku di sebelah Malfoy itu, sementara Madam Malkin mulai mengukurnya dengan alat ukur otomatis.

"Halo," sapa Malfoy. "Hogwarts juga?"

'Lebih baik aku memperhatikan dulu sikapnya,' batin Harry, yang mengangguk sopan. "Ya."

"Ayahku di sebelah, membelikan bukuku, dan ibuku di toko lain mencari tongkat," kata Malfoy, mencoba memulai percakapan. Harry mengikuti permainannya, karena semakin ia memperhatikan akan semakin mengerti, dan puzel di otaknya mulai tersusun. "Sesudah itu nanti aku akan menarik mereka melihat sapu balap. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa anak-anak kelas satu tidak boleh mempunyai sapu sendiri. Kurasa aku akan memaksa ayah supaya membelikan aku sapu dan akan kuselundupkan."

Ah, begitu rupanya. Harry mengerti. Yang selalu ia bicarakan adalah ayahnya; dan ada nada kebanggaan di sana. Anak itu bukan arogan atau apa, mungkin ia jarang berbicara dengan anak seusianya. Dan ia di ajarkan oleh ayahnya untuk bersikap seperti itu; ayahnya mendiktekan masa kecilnya, bagaimana ia berbicara, bertingkah. Dan karena ia masih kecil, ayahnya menjadi sosok yang ia kagumi. Otomatis ia akan membanggakan ayahnya, dan karena Harry berfikir kalau Malfoy muda itu jarang bersosialisasi dengan anak seusianya, maka ia tidak terbiasa berbicara walau sebenarnya ia _ingin._ Dan Harry mengerti sikap itu, karena dulu ia pun masih gugup saat bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak seusianya, terutama karena ia begitu cepat dalam bersekolah.

Tapi sikap Malfoy masih bisa dirubah… asal ia mendapat seseorang yang tepat. Yang bisa menunjukan bahwa perbuatan seseorang tidak bisa didiktekan oleh ayah mereka, atau orang lain, dan setiap orang mempunyai pandangan tersendiri.

Tapi tetap saja, untuk melakukan itu sedikit… susah dan pastinya membutuhkan waktu lama.

"Apa kau sudah punya sapu?"

Harry tersadar dari pikirannya ketika Malfoy sekali lagi bertanya. Harry menggeleng. "Ah, belum. Aku sudah meminta pamanku, tapi katanya aku harus belajar dulu sebelum punya satu," di sini, Harry membuat wajah kesal, "Tapi sekeras apapun aku belajar, paman tidak membelikannya juga."

Malfoy mendengus.

"Main Quidditch?"

"Baru teori," jawab Harry simpel.

"Quidditch tidak hanya bisa dimainkan oleh teori, _skill_ dalam permainan dan kemampuan juga dibutuhkan. Banyak orang yang mengerti Quidditch, tapi ketika memainkannya tidak bisa karena tidak terbiasa dan terlalu bergantung pada apa yang dikatakan oleh buku. Setiap orang mempunyai cara bermainnya sendiri."

Harry mengangguk setuju. Malfoy ini mempunyai kepintaran tersendiri, dan ketika rasa bangga diri dan arogannya sudah hilang, ia bisa menjadi teman yang _decend._ Tapi masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan.

"Ah, apa kau sudah tahu akan ke asrama mana?"

Harry menyeringai dalam hati. Sudah pasti setelah ini, saat ia tidak menjawab hati-hati, jawaban dan pandangan Malfoy kepadanya akan berbeda.

"Tidak tahu, kau?"

"Yah, memang tidak ada yang tahu sampai kita tiba. Tapi aku sudah tahu kalau aku akan masuk Slytherin. Maksudku, Ravenclam memang bagus, tapi anak-anaknya terlalu terpaku pada buku dan benar-benar… begitulah. Kalau Hufflepuff, ugh! Memikirkannya saja sudah… Terutama Gryffindor! Ugh, kalau itu terjadi, aku akan pindah. Ya kan?"

Harry hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Ia sendiri masih belum terlalu memikirkan ia masuk mana. Ia tahu kalau Makarov akan menerimanya dimanapun ia berada, tapi di mata dunia sihir… ia yakin ia masuk Slytherin, tapi kemunculannya di sarang ular itu pasti akan membuahkan tanya dan orang lain akan mulai meragukannya. Lalu keberadaannya akan menghilang dalam bayangan, karena orang jarang membicarakan tentang Slytherin. Sisanya, ia akan bekerja dalam diam.

"Sudah selesai, nak," Madam Malkin memotong perkataan apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Harry, dan Malfoy mengangguk. Turun dari bangkunya, ia menatap Harry dan tersenyum kecil. "Sampai bertemu tanggal 1 September."

Harry balas mengangguk, lalu kedua matanya mengikuti Malfoy yang keluar dari toko dan… kenapa ia berhenti di depan pintu? Seperti terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seseorang…

Baru saja pikirannya akan mengelana, terdengar dentingan pintu terbuka dan suara Madam Malkin menyapa seseorang. Anak kelas satu juga yang akan masuk Hogwarts sepertinya… dan Harry mendongkak. Dan ia terdiam.

Di sana, sosok yang ia lihat kurang dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Di sebuah pesta. Di malam Halloween. Anak laki-laki, yang sekarang seumuran dengannya. Dengan kulit hitam, tulang pipi tinggi, wajah menarik, rambut hitam pendek cepak, dan jubah kasual berwarna hitam.

Blaise Zabini.

Oh, Harry masih ingat, tentu, walau sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu dan tentunya anak laki-laki itu sudah sedikit berubah. Tapi tetap saja aura dan kesan yang ia tangkap sama. Karena malam itu, Blaise Zabini mengetahui siapa dirinya, dan Al membuka, memberitahu sebuah dunia di mana Harry _seharusnya_ berada. Tapi karena seorang tua yang berfikir bahwa meninggalkannya di keluarga Dursley adalah untuk _kebaikan yang lebih besar,_ Harry tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ah, malam itu juga, Blaise berjanji bahwa mereka akan bertemu tiga tahun lagi. Dan sekarang, mereka bertemu lagi. Memang lebih cepat dari rencana sih, 1 September. Tapi tetap saja…

Kedua bola mata itu menjelajahi ruangan, kemudian menemukan dirinya. Ia berjalan mengikuti Madam Malkin ke kursi di sebelahnya, tapi kedua matanya terkunci pada bola mata Harry. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, tidak mendengarkan apa yang Madam Malkin katakan.

"Hey."

Harry tersenyum.

"Hey juga."

"Tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini."

Harry memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, alisnya terangkat. "Oh? Dan kau masih ingat?"

Blaise tersenyum, menyeringai tepatnya. "Oh, tentu saja. Jarang-jarang kan, orang bertemu langsung dan mengobrol ringan dengan seorang Hadrian Capiano, apa lagi Harry Potter?"

Harry mendengus, yang benar saja. Sang Italia itu tahu kedua statusnya di kedua dunia. Mungkin malah sebelum bertemu. _Well,_ memang sebelum bertemu sih, karena Blaise berhasil mengetahui jati dirinya sesaat setelah mereka bertemu pandang.

"Ya ya, apalah. Jadi?"

Blaise menyeringai. "Jadi apa? Akhirnya kau mendapatkan suratnya, hm?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Dan tadi kau bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh? Draco Malfoy, namanya?" Harry mengangkat satu alis. "Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi aku tahu ia seorang Malfoy."

"Hmm, dan siapakah yang menjadi mentormu, selain _guards_ mu yang berada di sana?"

Harry tersenyum mengetahui kalau Blaise langsung mengetahui kalau Kim adalah _guards_ nya, dan seorang penyihir. Orang Italia itu ternyata mempunyai pikiran yang tajam juga.

"Yaah, itu-"

"Sudah selesai, nak." Madam Malkin, sekali lagi, memotong pembicaarannya dan membawanya ke kasir, sementara Harry memberikan Blaise satu tatapan lagi. Tersenyum cerah, ia berjalan menuju kasir dan membayarnya. Ketika ia menerima bungkusan berisi jubah sekolahnya, ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju Blaise dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Itu adalah salah satu puzzel yang harus kau pecahkan."

Harry menarik kembali tubuhnya dan tersenyum kecil, puas melihat kilat penasaran dan determinasi muncul di mata itu. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju Kim. Mereka berdua keluar dari toko tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi. Baru ketika mereka sampai di _Flourish and Blotts,_ Kim angkat bicara.

" _Made friends, huh?"_

Harry hanya terkekeh, mengambil satu buku hukum dan satu buku tentang _warding,_ dan membawa semua buku yang telah ia beli ke kasir. " _Yes, interesting friends."_

Mereka akhirnya keluar. Bungkusan dari Madam Malkin sudah mereka kecilkan dan di taruh di tas punggung Harry yang berisi buku-buku dari _vaults_ Slytherin, dan dua bungkus berisi buku di bawa oleh Kim. Mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan Makarov dan Vane di depan toko Ollivander, dan ayah serta anaknya memasuki toko tua itu sementara Kim dan Vane berjaga di luar.

Isi toko tersebut terdiri dari bagian depan; yang hanya berisi satu meja kerja, dua kursi tunggu. Sisanya adalah rak-rak yang berisi kotak-kotak pipih, yang pastinya di dalamnya berisi tongkat sihir.

Selama latihan ini, Harry selalu memakai _wandless_ magic dan terkadang sebuah tongkat sihir cadangan yang dipunyai oleh Kim, Vane, atau Al. Dan karena ia harus mempunyai tongkat sendiri, ia membelinya.

"Selamat sore," terdengar suara lembut. Harry langsung berbalik, tangannya siaga menyentuh _dagger_ di balik jubahnya. Tapi yang muncul adalah seorang laki-laki tua. Matanya lebar dan pucat, dan berbahaya.

Orang ini membawa aura yang aneh…

"Selamat sore," balas Makarov mengangguk. Harry juga mengangguk, tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, ya," Mr. Ollivander berkata. "Ya, ya. Sudah kuduga aku akan segera bertemu denganmu, Harry Potter. Matamu mirip dengan ibumu. Rasanya baru kemarin ia ke sini, membeli tongkat pertamanya. Dua puluh lima setengah senti, mendesir jiga digerakkan, terbuat dari dahan dedalu. Tongkat yang bagus untuk menyihir, dan ibumu sangan brilliant dalam Mantra."

Harry menatap laki-laki itu, Mr. Ollivander, dengan seksama. Kalau tebakannya benar, berarti orang tersebut mengingat setiap tongkat yang di jual, dan kepada siapa. Dengan ingatan se-detail itu…

"Ayahmu, sebaliknya, lebih suka tongkat mahogany. Dua puluh tujuh setengah senti. Lentur. Sakti, cocok untuk transfigurasi. Dan ayahmu memang pintar di sana. Yah, sebetulnya tongkat sihirlah yang memilih penyihirnya."

Ya… tebakan Harry benar. Orang ini mengetahui, hafal tiap tongkat yang di jual dan untuk siapa.

"Hmm," Ollivander mundur, dan berdiri tegak. "Nah, Mr. Potter, coba kita lihat. Tangan mana tangan pemegang tongkatmu?"

"Kanan… dan kiri sebenarnya. Tapi lebih lancar dan terbiasa kanan."

"Humm," Ollivander bergumam, mulai mengukur. "Langka sebenarnya mempunyai tangan pemegang tongkat dua… tapi itu berarti anda, Mr. Potter, bisa menggunakan keduanya dengan baik dan sihir anda butuh disalurkan melalui dua tempat… _but it's only a wild guest."_

Selesai mengukur, Ollivander kembali ke belakang sementara Harry menatap ayahnya, satu alisnya terangkat, bertanya dalam diam. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum takjub dan menggelengkan kepalanya; sebanyak apapun misi yang pernah ia tempuh, ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang seperti Ollivander.

Pria tua tersebut kembali dari belakang, dengan beberapa kotak melayang di depannya. Ia menaruhnya di atas meja, membukanya, dan memberikan tongkat sihir kepada Harry.

" _Give it a wave!"_

Harry mengayunkan, tapi lansung dihentikan oleh Ollivander.

"Bukan, bukan yang itu. Coba lagi!"

Harry kembali mencoba… dan sayang sekali bunga tersebut kehilangan vas-nya.

"Bukan lagi. Coba ini, Mr. Potter. Beechwood dan nadi jantung naga. Dua puluh dua setengah senti. Bagus dan fleksibel."

Harry kembali mencoba… dan tumpukan tongkat sihir muncul di atas meja. Akhirnya, Ollivander kembali masuk dan mengambil satu kotak.

Tongkat tersebut berwarna hitam, sedikit cokelat. Pegangannya terbuat dari kayu yang indah, dan tongkat itu sendiri licin.

"Kayu Holly, dua puluh tujuh setengah inci. Inti, sehelai rambut Thersal dan di siram dengan _Holly Water,_ kombinasi yang sangat langka."

Harry meraih tongkat tersebut, dan rasa hangat menjalarinya. Ia mengayunkan tongkat tersebut, dan percikan cahaya keluar dari ujungnya. Tersenyum, ia menatap Ollivander yang membeku sedikit.

"Kayu Holly, Mr. Potter, merupakan simbol _light._ Thersal, sebagai hewan _dark,_ pertanda kematian bagi para penyihir. Berbahaya. Sedangkan _Holly Water,_ di gunakan oleh para hunter untuk mendeteksi musuh mereka. Seorang _Angel of Death_ yang waspada…"

Suara Ollivander menghilang, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba ia menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Ah! Sepertinya tongkat itu sudah memilih pemilihnya, eh?"

Harry hanya mengangguk sopan, tapi pikirannya masih berkelana menuju tongkat sihirnya… dan ia tidak menyadari ayahnya berterima kasih, membayar tongkatnya, dan menggiringnya keluar. Ia tidak menyadari kapan Kim dan Vane membeli seekor burung hantu seputih salju untuknya. Tapi, ia menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya, dan ia berbalik. Ia melihatnya.

Mata mereka berdua terkunci, dan keduanya tersenyum.

Blaise Zabini.

Berbalik, Harry mengikuti ayahnya, keluarganya, keluar dari Diagon Alley.

Oh, betapa ia menantikan tanggal 1 September nanti.

**TBC**


End file.
